Hermione and Draco
by Gryffindor Girl2
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is about Hermione and Draco getting together but there is someone who wants to stop them and to have Hermione become... just r/r please.
1. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic so r/r and if I need any improvements please tell me. And sorry if the chapters are short but they will get longer.  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter one  
  
They were on the train ride to Hogwarts. It was fifth year for Hermione and the gang. Hermione was in her on compartment because she wanted to catch up on some reading. She didn't get to read during the summer because her family went to Scotland.  
  
It was raining and there was lightning and thunder. The lights went out. Hermione got up and started going to the front to ask the conductor when the lights would go back on. She was in the corridor halfway along the train when she tripped over someone's foot.  
  
She looked up and saw it was Draco. He looked at her and realized who it was and bent down to help her but before she could see what he was doing she put the full body bind on him.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I can't believe she did that to me I was just trying to help her up.  
  
Normal POV  
  
She got up and continued on her way. The conductor told her that the lights would come back on in a few minutes. Then she started back to her compartment. She saw that Draco was still in the body bind she took it off. Then she headed back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do u think. Thanks for reading . please review. 


	2. Draco's mistake

Hermione and Draco Chapter two: Draco's mistake Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, but as I said it is my first fanfic and this one is longer.  
  
They arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione got off and sow Hagrid. They said hello to him and keep going to the carriages. When they got there they were soaking wet. They got into the last one because they didn't want to get more rain and plus it was the closest one that was empty. The carriage was about to go when none other than Draco Malfoy came in.  
  
' What are you doing here Malfoy,' asked Ron in a you better get the hell out of here or you're dead voice.  
  
'Same as you Weasel,' Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
'Why did you choose this carriage when you could have gone in any other one. Is it because u want to trip me again as I'm getting out because it won't work this time,' asked Hermione.  
  
Draco answered haughtily, 'I got in this on because all the others are full. I would have gone with Crabbe and Goyle, but they take up the entire carriage to themselves. And this is the last one so I decided to go here.'  
  
Then Hermione saw that the only place left was next to her on her left side.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"Oh great the only place left is next to me could things get any worse."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Draco sat down next to Hermione and stared out the curtains when Ron and Harry together said, 'you make fun of any of us or u call Hermione Mudblood then we will literally throw you out and make you walk the rest of the way.'  
  
At this he sarcastically replied,' now why would I do a thing like that.'  
  
' We mean it Draco this time we're not taking any carp from you,' Ron said.  
  
For a few minutes no one talked and then Draco asked Hermione, 'why did u put the body bind curse on me?' 'Did you know that I was just trying to help you up.'  
  
Hermione said, 'sorry, but I thought you were getting your wand to put some spell on me so I did it. And why did u trip me anyway?'  
  
'I didn't mean to I was stepping out into the corridor just as you were passing and I accidentally tripped you,' Draco answered her. Hermione looked into Draco's gray eyes and thought to herself ' my god he has nice eyes most of the time they are cold and light gray but when he isn't smirking he is really fine.'  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron weren't paying attention to them because they were talking about Quidditch. Ron was going to try out for the spot of Seeker because Oliver had left two years ago and last year they couldn't because of the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Then suddenly Draco realized that he was acting way OOC. So he said, ' why do you want to know Mudblood.'  
  
As soon as he said it he regretted it. Ron and Harry turned to him and yelled, 'what the hell did you say Malfoy!!!'  
  
'You heard me I called her a Mudblood.' Draco yelled back at them. Hermione scooted away from him and Ron and Harry got up and picked him up and threw him out of the carriage.  
  
He landed face first in the mud not only did he do that but then he rolled over on to his back and saw the carriage going and heard Ron and Harry laughing and Hermione asking why they did that to him even if he was a Slytherin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you Lily P. Evans I do need constructive criticism the only person who reviewed. The chapters will get longer. 


	3. Finally Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Derek and John).  
  
A/N sorry if this one is to short oh and can u help me what are the house colors of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and what is the hufflepuff animal.  
  
Chapter three: Finally Home  
  
Draco got up and started walking to the school. Then he remembered that he was a prefect (along with Hermione, Padma, and John) and he started running toward the school. When he got to the Entrance Hall he ran up to the Hospital Wing. Before Madam Pomfrey started she asked why he was muddy. Draco explained and she cleaned him up and let him go. Then he went to the Great Hall were Dumbledore asked where he has been. He told him what happened in front of the school. He called Ron and Harry up to the front what no one heard what he said, but they ended up getting detention for one week. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were laughing at him. Slytherin looked like they were gonna kill Ron and Harry. (Draco had left out Hermione entirely so she wouldn't get into trouble.) When he got to the Slytherin table Pansy came up to him and said, 'Poor Dracky did you get hurt. Can I help you with anything.'  
  
'Pansy just leave me alone I don't feel like talking about it right no ok,' Draco said to her.  
  
'Ok,' was his reply from her.  
  
Draco looked to the Gryffindor table and realized that she was the only one of the three tables (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw) that wasn't laughing. He also realized that he found her really pretty.  
  
Draco's POV: She is really pretty how come after four years of teasing her that I finally realized this.  
  
Normal POV: When dinner was over Dumbledore told the prefects to take the students to their house and tell them were everything in the house is and come to the Entrance Hall were I will show you were you sleep. Head Girl and Boy were to come with him to the Hall.  
  
So the prefects stood up and said, 'Follow me.' They led everyone to the Entrance Hall and took them up/down stairs to the entrance then said the password and had everyone in. 'this is the common room and as long as you are here this will be your house. The girls dormitory's are up the left pair of stairs and the boys is up the right pair of stairs. After this they went up up/down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.  
  
When they got there Dumbledore said, 'now will you follow me I will lead you to your dormitory's. He led them to the fourth floor. There was a statue of a witch. He said 'chocolate' and the witch moved out of the way and they entered through the hole. The common room was as big as the others were. It had a fireplace and six love seats one for each person. The love seats had the animal and color of the house they were from. (Ex. Gryffindor had the lion and was colored with red and gold.) and a library with all the books that are in the school library even in the restricted section. In front of the fireplace were six comphy chairs and four chaired in two corners two in one corner two in another.  
  
Each person had separate rooms and separate staircases. Katie Bell and Derek Tackla rooms were in the middle and Padma and John's rooms were of to the left and Draco and Hermione's rooms were off to the right. There were also pictures of the four founders each founder lead to the houses that they were named after. 'First of all no person except the prefects and heads and professor are allowed in here,' said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore then told them to sit down. Then he told them, 'all people from years 5-7 are going to live with muggles in London for a month. In total there would be thirty-five groups. In each group there will be four people one from each house. And two boys and two girls. All the people in the group have to be from the same year. And also some dances that they were going to have to plan. Such as Halloween dance and Christmas dance. Back to the trip Padma and John you have to say with what muggle family they are going to stay with. Hermione and Draco you work on who is in what group. And the Katie and Derek would work on items to bring. Oh, and another thing all the prefects will be going together since you are already in different houses.' After finished he left a packet with Hermione and Draco with all the people from year 5th year and up and what houses they are in. Then he left.  
  
When he was through the hole and into the corridor the witch moved back into place. Padma and John went to John's room since Katie and Derek were making out in the common room making a lot of noise since they didn't have to work till Padma and John was done. (This field trip would take place all through October to November) Draco and Hermione went to Hermione's room since there was too much noise in the common room. The room was beautiful it had her house colors and it had red curtains. The bed was queen sized and had red quilt and sheets and the curtains around her bed were gold.  
  
'Draco, why do you hate me what did I ever do. And why do you call me Mudblood,' asked Hermione.  
  
Draco totally took by surprise said,' its not you I hate it's Weasel he's always ruining my plans. And for the Mudblood thing I just call you that because I have to keep up my image. Why do you hate me?'  
  
'Oh, Draco I don't hate you its just that I'm only like that when you do bad things,' she replied. 'Actually I was wondering if we could be friends.'  
  
'Yes, we can be friends. To tell you the truth I don't have any friends Crabbe and Goyle are my bodyguards and everyone thinks Pansy is my girlfriend. In fact I hate her she is only after my money and if I don't do what she wants my father would kill me,' Draco replied.  
  
'Draco your father wouldn't do that would he?' Hermione asked really appalled by that.  
  
Draco replied, 'Yes he would he has been trying to I never like going home for anything to me this is my home. And he doesn't kill me because the dark lord would kill him if he killed me because the truth is the dark lord is my father. Lucius doesn't know that my mother Narcissa cheated on him with the dark lord. Oh, I shouldn't have told you that.'  
  
'Actually I'm glad you did because now I know why you have to keep your life to yourself,' Hermione said.  
  
Draco then realized something that he had for five years and that is....  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry guys you have to wait till next chapter. Ok I know that Draco is way OOC, but he is just revealing his true self to everyone. So what do you think please review. And thank you Harry-fan I will go to your fanfic. 


	4. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for the plot, John, and Derek)  
  
A/N: sorry that I had to keep you in suspense in the last chapter, but I had to get to bed it was like 12:00 at night. Thank you Banessia and EmiV and Hermione138911 for reviewing my chapter. How can I allow anonymous people review my chapter?  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Four: The Beginning  
  
He realized that he liked her and he also realized he has liked her since the first year and the he was heart emotionally when she had slapped hem and that he did not mean to make her teeth so long. When he looked down at her and she was smiling. Then he saw something that hadn't been like that before. Her teeth were shorter. 'Hermione your teeth are smaller than they were last year,' Draco said.  
  
'Well yeah you didn't expect me to keep the teeth that you gave me did you?' she asked him.  
  
He said, 'No I meant they are smaller then they were before.'  
  
She sheepishly said, 'Well when I went to Madam Pomfrey she held a mirror up and told me when my teeth were back to normal. Well I told her when my teeth were the size that I wanted.'  
  
When she stopped smiling, he bent down and did something he never did to anyone. He kissed her. Hermione was about to push him away and slap him but he is such a good kisser that she started kissing him back. After awhile the kiss got deeper and hotter. Then the grandfather clock in the common room rang it was 2'O clock in the morning. Draco then said I better go we should get to sleep tomorrow is the first day of classes after all.  
  
He went to his room it was green and silver and it looked exactly like Hermione's room except the curtains, the bedspread, and the sheets are green and the curtain around his bed is silver. His nightstand was next to the window where as Hermione's was across the room (so the beds were in opposite places of the room.)  
  
(Later that morning) sometime during the night the storm had blown its self out. It was two hours before breakfast when Draco woke up. Then he forgot that he had left his packet in Hermione's room. So he got up and went to take a bath. The bathroom had a big Jacuzzi tub. It had two marble sinks and the bathtub had spouts were bubbles and soap came out. When he was finished he got out and got dressed up in his white shirt, grey vest, black tie, and black pants. Over all of that he put his black robes. When he was finished, he went up to Hermione's room. When he got there he saw that she was asleep. He woke her up and got his packet. He went to his room to put the packet away.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall to go eat breakfast. Today the ceiling was blue with a few clouds. The tables were filled with hotcakes, sausages, cereal, porridge, and juice.  
  
Hermione went and sat down between Ron and Harry. Draco finished eating and went over to Hermione. 'What do you want Malfoy,' Ron asked.  
  
Draco ignoring Ron said, 'Hermione tonight after dinner we need to work on the project together so Padma and John could work on theirs and then Katie and Derek could work on theirs. Got to go, gotta get my schedule from Professor Snape.'  
  
'Ok, see you later. And don't forget don't tell anyone about it or else we won't be able to do it,' replied Hermione.  
  
He went and sat down. Professor Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and the Ravenclaw Professor (I don't know their name) passed out the schedules. Draco and Hermione took out the schedules and saw that they had double potions today first thing in the mourning. So they all got up when breakfast is over and went to their first classes.  
  
Professor Snape told them this, 'I will put the Slytherin and Gryffindor into partners. Draco and Hermione, Ron and Goyle, Harry and Crabbe. you go together you are working on a truth potion. The ones from Slytherin will ask the first question and then Gryffindor will ask a question. Now get to work.'  
  
Draco and Hermione finished the potion and then they drank theirs. Draco asked Hermione, 'Do you like me?'  
  
Hermione said, 'Yes, Draco I do and I was wondering do you like me?'  
  
'Yes, I do and I was just wondering will you go out with me,' asked Draco. 'Yes, I will Draco. That was the bell we got to go,' said Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Thanks to those that reviewed. Please review. Do I need to add anything to add to this? Be honest with me do you think I'm doing good? Got to Go. And sorry if Draco and Hermione are acting out of character. Sorry if my spelling is a little wrong, but the thing is I'm on vacation and my laptop doesn't have spellchecker. 


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, John and Derek.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I know that I just wrote chapter four today but I was bored I decided to do this chapter hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Five: The Fight  
  
Draco felt so happy when she said that she would go out with him. He went to Transfiguration and couldn't think of anything else, but Hermione. Hermione was in Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA) and only thought about Draco and how after five years of teasing and taunting that they were going out.  
  
Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione who wasn't paying attention in class what was so unlike her. Ron started to worry, but he didn't want to say anything.  
  
'Hermione, what are you thinking about you aren't even paying attention to the classes,' Harry asked her very worried.  
  
'Huh, what, oh, sorry I am just tired that's all. I spent all night working on a project with Draco,' Hermione said.  
  
'What are you doing spending all your time with Malfoy when you should be spending time with us? And since when do you call Malfoy Draco,' Ron asked getting extremely mad at Malfoy.  
  
(Back to Draco) Pansy was looking at Draco and she knew the look he had it was the look of love. Pansy then asked him, 'So are you thinking about me Dracky?'  
  
'No Pansy I'm not thinking about you. I fact I don't even want to talk to. I hate you and I only talk to you because I have to because Lusius would kill me if I didn't. In fact I do not want you to talk to me anymore,' said Draco.  
  
Pansy looked flabbergasted. She said, 'Oh, fine Draco I will send an owl to your father and we'll see what happens.'  
  
'I don't care I'm happy how I am right now I don't care what happens to me as long as nothing happens to my girlfriend. Oh, and never again say that we are or ever were going out,' Draco said very mad at her.  
  
When the bell rang Hermione, Ron, and Harry got up and went to lunch. Draco got up and ran to lunch were he accidentally ran into Hermione. He fell down and Hermione just got pushed back a few inches. Ron and Harry picked up Draco and threw him against the wall. Then they picked him up again and Harry held Draco down and Ron punched him. Hermione was yelling, 'Ron stop don't do that. Then Hermione jumped in front of the next punch and got hit in the stomach.  
  
Hermione started having a hard time breathing. Draco had a bloody nose and a split lip. He bent down to help her and Ron told him not to touch her. Draco then said that he could touch her especially since she was literally dragging him down.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore came out at the sound of the fighting and he saw Draco and Hermione on the ground and Ron and Harry standing above them. 'Ron, Harry what happened,' Dumbledore asked them.  
  
Ron and Harry explained what happened not leaving anything out. 'Ron Harry I am very disappointed in you and you will face three weeks of detention and as for you Hermione and Draco go up to your common room and don't talk to anyone. And I will have Dobby send up some food for you,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Ok professor,' Hermione and Draco said. They went up to the common room and just talked for 30 minutes until their food arrived. Then they ate in silence. Draco said, 'Sorry for running into you.'  
  
'Its no problem,' said Hermione.  
  
Draco then said, 'Thanks for jumping in front of me.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Thank you Sweetwater. And thank you everyone else that reviewed. Please review. 


	6. The Daily Prophet and the Disturbing New...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, John, Derek, and Jeremy Etmen.  
  
A/N: Thank you ~Sweetwater~, Kalypso, Harry_Snape, Dracos_Girl, Slytherin Girl, and Julie. Julie and Slytherin Girl something happens later in the story that changes everything don't worry. One of them is happening in this chapter. (Sorry if you thought it was that. And if I ruined anything.) Julie and Slytherin Girl just keep reading and you'll see. Thanks Jamie for the nice e-mail.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and said, 'it was no problem. It's the only way to stop Ron from punching the crap out of someone.'  
  
Later Derek and Katie walked in. Seeing Draco and Hermione kissing they decided to go up stairs to get their privacy. So the went up to Katie's room. When Padma and John came up to the Common Room Draco had fallen asleep on his couch and Hermione was going to her room.  
  
The next couple of days passed with nothing big happing. Neville burnt his cauldron and got detention from Snape. (The usual) The school was at breakfast and they heard the usual sound of the wings above them. When the owls found the person, they were delivering the packages to and delivered them they left. Hermione, Draco and all the other people that got the Daily Prophet looked at the front page and was disturbed by what they saw. It was a picture of Lucius lying dead in the middle of a beautiful garden. The paper said:  
  
Lucius Malfoy Killed by the Dark Lord Lucius was seen being murdered in the middle of his garden. there was a witness the saw what happened and they said they would tell us as long as he stayed anonymous. 'I saw the Dark Lord and Lucius talking together. Then Lucius must have said something that angered You-Know-Who because the next thing I saw was a bright green light. Then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took Narcissa by the wrist and they Disapparated. That was all that I was for then I sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic.' The green light of course was the curse Avada Kedavra it is the worse curse known to the wizarding world. The Avada Kedavra curse kills the person instantly with no pain. The last thing they see is a flash of green light. This means that You-Know-Who is getting stronger. The whereabouts of the Dark Lord is unknown, but it is said that he was seen in a town outside London. If you see him please contact Cornelius Fudge in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
When everyone was finished reading the article they all looked at Draco to see what his reaction was. At first he was very surprised that this had happened. Then he put on a look of grief. He really didn't feel that way he was happy that Lucius had gone. He missed his mother though because she was the only one who understood him. Everyone felt sorry for him because they knew that it was hard to lose a family member.  
  
The classes went on as normal. Gryffindor and Slytherin had double potions together. 'Everyone's favorite class,' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
The first hour of class was spent on making a Death Stopper Potion called Gotlend. They were working with their partners much to Hermione's and Draco's pleasure. Snape said, 'By the end of this hour you should be finished with the Gotlend potion. At the end of class I will be giving you a death potion so you can see if you r potion works. If it doesn't work I have a vile of Gotlend right here. If you fail I take five points away if you succeed I will give your house a point per person. (He looked at Neville who was about to wet his pants.)  
  
While Hermione and Draco were working on the potion she asked him, 'are you going to be ok Draco?'  
  
'Yes, I will be fine. I'm happy that he's dead. (Hermione looked at him to see if he was serious.) I mean that because he always mistreated and beat me. He wanted me to be a Death Eater and I didn't want to be one even if my real dad is the Dark Lord. I mean yah somewhere I miss him, but not a lot,' Draco told her.  
  
When the hour was done Snape said, 'Ok stop. The Gotlend potion needs forty- five minutes to cool down. So when fifteen minutes to the bell rings be prepared to take the potion.'  
  
For the rest of the class everyone dept on looking at Draco. All the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Snape kept thinking what was going to happen. Draco was thinking what was going to happen to him since by now his mother would have told something to the Dark Lord.  
  
Fifteen minutes to the bell rang Snape told everyone to come up when they were called to get the potion. Of course he called Neville first. Neville was very worried that his potion wouldn't work. His Slytherin partner was Jeremy Etmen who was the third smartest person (next to Hermione and Draco). Everyone passed much to Snape's disappointment so they were allowed to leave.  
  
They went up to lunch were Dumbledore had all the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to come to the room next to the Great hall. There he told them that the trip was cancelled because he couldn't be everwhere to protect them.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
So what do you think? Julie and Slytherin Girl if you read this please review. And the same to everyone else. I need at least eight reviews before I post the next chapter.  
  
If you have any suggestions I could use some. So if you do e-mail me at puppieluv_14@yahoo.com or review this chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter. And thanks for reading this. The story will get better I promise you that. 


	7. The Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, Derek, John, and Jeremy. J. K. Rowling has that privilege.  
  
A/N: Sorry Slytherin Girl. Thanks *Dracos_Girl*, Banessia, Sweetwater, Katie_snape, elf-lover, *Hufflepuff fan*, elf girl, and Slytherin Girl (even if it was a flame it's still a review.) BTW, I read in this magazine that J. K. Rowling will be finishing the fifth book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix sometime in early 2003. Why does it have to take so long? Lol. Oh, and sorry I don't talk much about H/D till the middle, but I thought you should know what is going on with her friends.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Return of Voldemort  
  
After lunch, Ron and Harry went up to Divination class. Professor Trelawney was just about to say something when they arrived. 'Sorry-professor-the- staircase-on-the-fifth-floor-moved. So-we-had-to-go-all-the-way-around-the- castle,' Harry said trying to catch his breath.  
  
'That's ok. Just sit down and pay attention. Oh, and Mr. Longbottom be prepared to met what is below you,' Professor Trelawney said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth his chair broke and they saw him as he hit his head on the leg of the chair. Then they heard a loud crack and it sounded a lot like a bone. (A/N that must have heart.) When he stood up (which was a little hard) he was winded. He had a mixture of tears and blood running down his face. The blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth were he had lost a tooth when he hit the leg. And not only that but he was bleeding on the side of his head were he had a large gash.  
  
'Professor, I'll take him to the Hospital Wing,' Harry volunteered. He didn't want to stay in the room because as usual the room was all stuffy the windows were shut and the fumes were making him sleepy. And he didn't want Neville to get even more hurt.  
  
'Alright, just hurry and come back because today we are doing mind reading,' Professor Trelawney said very disappointed because she wanted to read Harry's mind. (Or say that she did)  
  
Neville was having a hard time walking. Luckily, for him Harry helped him by doing Wingarduim Leviosa. (I don't know how to spell it.) When they got to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey wanted to know what happened. When they told her what happened she was outraged she yelled out, 'they should make the furniture sturdier here.' Then she said, 'And as for your cuts let me clean them up and raise your arms.' Neville hesitated and finally lifted his arms and she said, 'this may hurt a little bit "Artico Repairo" there how do you fell.'  
  
'Much better thanks,' Neville said, 'Oh, I have a question when do you think I can get out of here.'  
  
'Probably around dinner time,' Madam Pomfrey said, 'and you need to leave and let him have his rest,' she said pointing at Harry.  
  
Harry was turning around and just about to leave when his scar started to burn. It hurt him so much that he fell to the floor screaming and the pain was so unbearable that he passed out. When he woke (two hours later), Professor Dumbledore was standing over him. 'Harry relax, and tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out,' Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry replied, 'Well professor, I was just exiting out of the Hospital Wing after giving Neville to Madam Pomfrey when my scar began to burn. I really hated the felling. Then I remember falling to the ground screaming and I know I passed out. While I was unconscious I had a dream much like the dreams I had last year. When I looked down I saw Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort talking together. Then Voldemort took out his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra" and I saw Mr. Malfoy fall to the ground. Then after that I went to a forest and saw Narcissa talking to Voldemort. She told him, "Your son is at Hogwarts and his name is Draco." After that Voldemort kill many people. Then something that really surprised me is Voldemort on the North tower. That is all I saw for then I woke up.'  
  
'I see. Harry you stay here and let me go get Draco and Hermione,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'What does this have to do with Hermione Professor,' asked a very confused Harry.  
  
'You will see,' was his answer from Dumbledore.  
  
**Back to Divination** After Harry and Neville left Professor Trelawney told Ron to go sit next to Lavender because Parvati was sick in her bed not wanting to go to the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Hi,' Ron said to Lavender.  
  
'Hi,' was his reply from her.  
  
Professor Trelawney said, 'In the near future two of us will meet and realize that they are destined for each other.' At this Ron and Lavender looked up and meet each others eyes. Ron was thinking, "Wow she has beautiful blue eyes.' Then they realized what they were doing and looked away.  
  
*Hermione's Ancient Ruins class* All the people in the class were reading about Ancient Egypt when Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
'Yes, Professor,' asked the teacher.  
  
'I was wondering if I could borrow Hermione for the rest of the class,' Dumbledore asked him.  
  
'Yes, of course you can,' was what the professor said.  
  
Hermione was very surprised and asked, 'Professor and I in trouble? Did I do something wrong.  
  
'No, you didn't do anything wrong, but I just needed to speck to you. We need to stop in one place first,' Dumbledore told him.  
  
'Professor McGonagall I need to speck to Draco and after your class please come up to the Hospital Wing ok,' Dumbledore asked her.  
  
'Yes, of course,' McGonagall told him looking very worried. (For she had heard Harry yelling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Was it ok? Please review and answer my questions and if you will please give me some suggestions.  
  
If you come up with any ideas please tell me because I'm running low. Also I have some I ideas, but they can't be used till later so I need something to keep up until the second semester.  
  
So please review and I will have the next chapter posted next chapter and I want at least five reviews ok. 


	8. Draco's Secret Reveled

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, John, and Derek.  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter eight: Draco's Secret Reveled  
  
A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. And thanks ~Slytherin Girl~ for solving the argument. Thanks to all my reviewers Michelle, *Hufflepuff fan*, *Draco's-Girl*, Katie Potter, ~Slytherin Girl~, HermioneandDracoforever, Marcus Lalanne (Who I didn't think would even read mine), Banessia, and Harry-fan. If I left out anyone I'm sorry, but I check my reviews before I start writing my next chapter. Oh, and I might not be able to write again until the 12th but I will be with my dad for my birthday. So here's the story.  
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore and asked him, 'Am I in trouble professor?'  
  
Dumbledore again said, 'No, you are not in trouble I just need to talk to both of you because of something that happened to Harry and I just need to see if you knew this.'  
  
'Ok, professor,' Draco said still feeling like he did something wrong.  
  
Then Draco realized where they were going. They were going to the Hospital Wing were he had heard the screaming coming from earlier. When they got to the Hospital Wing they saw Madam Pomfrey taking care of Harry. 'Harry are you ok,' Hermione said running to him and rapping him in a hug.  
  
'Yes, Hermione I'm fine, but I can't breath,' Harry said breathless.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' Hermione said somewhat embarrassed. Then she asked rather worried, 'What happened Harry?'  
  
Before anyone could say anything the bell rang. Then Dumbledore said, 'Harry don't tell them yet wait until Professor McGonagall comes ok.'  
  
Harry said, 'Yes, Professor and I was wondering if I didn't have to say it again because every time I just think about him being close to me I get a pain in my scar.' As soon as he said it his scar began to burn.  
  
'Ok, Harry I will tell them,' Dumbledore said. 'Minerva thanks for coming so fast,' he said to a winded Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Albus, what happened I heard screaming coming from the Hospital Wing?' asked a very frightened McGonagall when she looked over at Harry she became even more worried.  
  
'If you would listen to me I will tell you the story,' said Dumbledore. (A/N: you already know it so I won't repeat it.) When he was finished everyone first looked scared at the thought of Voldemort being so close to them. Then they all looked over at Draco (except Hermione since she already knew about his father) and they asked him if he knew about who his father was.  
  
'Yes, professors I did know that The Dark Lord was my father. I didn't tell anyone because my mother wanted me to keep it a secret until Lucius died. And then during potions that day the news article came out I told Hermione about it since we are going out,' when he said this he regretted it so much.  
  
'Hermione you knew this and you never told me and you and, and this Malfoy are going out that's disgusting. What about all the times he made fun of you,' Harry asked really pissed at her.  
  
'Harry you are over reacting and you need your rest,' Dumbledore said. Harry looked very embarrassed because he was overreacting. He also made a mental note to tell Ron that they Draco and Hermione were going out. Neville was unnoticed and he heard everything and started to worry because he didn't want the Dark Lord to come after him as he had done to his mum and dad.  
  
'What are we going to do Professor now that Voldemort is so close to us and is most likely going after me and Harry. Me to tell me that I'm his heir though I don't want to I don't want to be connected with evil in any way. And Harry of course to kill him. Sorry Harry,' He added when he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
'We need to keep you and Harry safe then. You can't exit your common room for any reason passed midnight. And you can't go outside to do anything except for classes,' said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
'You four need to stay here tonight to rest and when you go back to your classes tomorrow you will not tell anyone ok,' McGonagall told them.  
  
All four of them said together, 'Ok, Professor.'  
  
They all then sat down on a bed and got dinner. In the middle of the night Harry had another dream that Voldemort toke him and Draco to a deserted place and had brought Neville along with them. (I know I'm being mean to Neville but I can't think of anyone else.) Voldemort was then teaching Draco how to use the Avada Kedavra curse. He was doing it on Neville to show Draco how to do it. Then Draco toke his wand out and killed Harry. Then he woke up screaming.  
  
*Go back earlier to before the dream* Draco was having a dream that Voldemort had gone after him to have him come and have him become the heir. When Draco refused Voldemort started to yell at him. Then he woke up because he heard Harry screaming. When he looked around him he saw everyone just as him sitting up and staring at Harry.  
  
'Harry what's the matter?' Hermione asked tiredly and surprised at the same time.  
  
'Nothing I just had a really bad dream,' Harry said.  
  
'What was it about,' Neville asked him.  
  
So Harry told everyone what it was about and they were surprised and frightened at the same time. Then Madam Pomfrey asked what is wrong. So they told her she went and looked for a potion. 'Here take this potion so you will have a dreamless night. That's it drink it to the last drop.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? This is my longest chapter yet it is like one thousand words. And like I said earlier the chapters will get longer. Anyways please review it. ~Slytherin Girl~ do you like the idea that I told you earlier. Anyways please review and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Oh, I forgot to tell you this chapter and the last chapter take place five days before Halloween.  
  
If you want to e-mail me at puppieluv_14@yahoo.com. So please tell me what do you think and if the chapter is a little to stupid. 


	9. The New Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Nine: The New Friendship  
  
A/N: Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it. I stayed up all night writing it and then having to read it and re-write it. Here goes.  
  
During the night Ron had come to the Hospital Wing telling Madam Pomfrey that he wasn't feeling well. In the mourning they woke from what little sleep they could get (except for Harry who slept like a rock) to Draco screaming. They all asked him what was wrong in rather sleepy but worried voices. He answered, ' I had a hell of a dream, but it didn't seem like a dream it seemed real. I was circled by some Death Eaters and in the middle of the circle beside me was my real father and my mother. My mom came running up to me and she hugged me. (when he said this his pale face turned to a pinkish color) Then Voldemort (everyone except for Harry flinched at that name) had Harry appear and told me to watch him as he murdered him. I tried to fight hem and told him that Harry was a friend (everyone looked very surprised that Draco would say something like that) and that if he wanted to get to Harry he'd have to go through me. Well he pushed me out of the way and told me to let him finish the cause of his pain. Then he said Avada and I knew what was coming so I pushed myself off the ground and pushed him. He toppled over and my mother looked at me and asked me why I would defend the person who put my father through all this.  
  
'Then he got up and had Crabbe's dad hold me down. When he cleaned himself off he went up to Harry and did the spell Avada Kedavra. When the flash of green had disappeared I saw Harry still standing there and unharmed. Then I looked over at my mom and saw Voldemort's body lying there motionless. My mother bent down and checked his pulse and said, "He's dead Draco you wouldn't let him kill Harry Potter and you protected him and made him untouchable and that killed him. And now you are the one responsible for his death. (She muttered to herself) His own son killed him." All the Death Eaters started to circle me and they said, "You must take your father's place as the Dark Lord." And I said 'no never' they grabbed me and Harry grabbed his wand and said "Expelliarmus!" and they let me go and my mother killed herself and that is when I started yelling. So that's all.'  
  
When he was finished everyone was staring at him with disbelieving looks on their faces. Hermione then said, 'Are we all friends now since we can see that Draco isn't as evil as he pretends to be?'  
  
They all nodded with agreement. Dumbledore came up and showed them all them Daily Prophet. On the front cover was Voldemort lying on the ground dead in a graveyard with an article below it saying that a person was walking by this graveyard (the person was a muggle so he had to have his memory modified) and telling the Ministry of Magic that he saw a kid with blond hair and another with black hair that was flying all over the place talking to a man that was scary. And all these other people in cloaks and a woman. He then said that he saw a green light and after it cleared the tall scary man was on the ground. Dumbledore then said, 'Madam Pomfrey sent me a letter telling me that you had a dream like this and that you didn't have time to read the Prophet so I guess this blond haired kid was you. And showing such bravery means that you should not be put into Slytherin but instead Gryffindor. The only reason that the sorting hat put you in Slytherin was because of who your father was. (He muttered under his breath, but loud enough so every one could hear him) And it also explains your behavior.' Everyone was silent for a few seconds then they all started to crack up.  
  
'Oh, and by the way we found a spell to allow a radio to work,' Dumbledore said. Then seeing Ron, Neville, and Draco's confused faces he said, 'a muggle music maker.'  
  
They all said, 'Oh.' And Ron's ears turned red because that summer his dad had brought one home. Dumbledore went out of the room in a minute he came back with an Am/Fm radio. He changed it to a certain station and said, 'Have fun.'  
  
~ Making my downtown ~  
  
~ I'm walking fast ~  
  
~ Faces pass and I'm homebound ~  
  
~ Its there and back we had ~  
  
~ Just making my way making my way in through them crowd ~  
  
~ And I need you ~  
  
~ And I miss you ~  
  
~ And I wonder ~  
  
~ If I could fall ~  
  
~ Into the sky ~  
  
~ Do you think time would pass me by ~  
  
~ Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you ~  
  
~ Tonight ~  
  
~ You know its times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me ~  
  
~ Cause every thing so wrong and I don't belong liven in your precious memories ~  
  
~ Cause I need you ~  
  
~ And I miss you ~  
  
~ And now I wonder ~  
  
~ If I can fall ~  
  
~ Into the sky ~  
  
~ Do you think time ~  
  
~ Would pass me by ~  
  
~ Oh ~  
  
~ Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you ~  
  
~ Tonight ~  
  
~ And I I ~  
  
~ Don't want to let you know ~  
  
~ I I ~  
  
~ Down in your memory ~  
  
~ I I ~  
  
~ Don't wanna let this go ~  
  
~ I I ~  
  
~ Don't ~  
  
~ Making my way downtown ~  
  
~ Walking fast ~  
  
~ Faces pass and I'm home bound ~  
  
~ Its there and back we had ~  
  
~ Just making my way making my way in through them crowd ~  
  
~ And I still need you ~  
  
~ I still miss you ~  
  
~ And now I wonder ~  
  
~ If I can fall ~  
  
~ Into the sky ~  
  
~ Do you think time ~  
  
~ Would pass us by ~  
  
~ Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you ~  
  
~ If I could fall ~  
  
~ Into the sky ~  
  
~ Do you think time ~  
  
~ Would pass me by ~  
  
~ Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you ~  
  
~ If I could just hold you ~  
  
~ Tonight ~  
  
Then a man came on to the radio and said, "That was Vanessa Carlton with A Thousand Miles. Up next is Pink with Don't Let Me Get Me. Well its my time to go, but here is AJ's playhouse with AJ and Bridget. Bye, talk to you tomorrow.  
  
* Never win first place *  
  
* Don't support the team *  
  
* Can't take directions and my socks are never clean *  
  
* Teachers dated me *  
  
* My parents hated me *  
  
* I was always in a fight because I can't do nothin right *  
  
* Every day I fight a war against the mirror *  
  
* I can't take the person staring back at me *  
  
* I'm a hazard to myself *  
  
* Don't let me get me *  
  
* I'm my own worst enemy *  
  
* It's about you and all your self *  
  
* So irritating *  
  
* Don't want to be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else *  
  
* L.A. told me * ('Whose la,' Ron and Draco asked)  
  
* You'll be a pop star *  
  
* All you have to change *  
  
* Is everything you are *  
  
* Tired of being compared *  
  
* To damn Brittany Spears *  
  
* She's so pretty *  
  
* That just ain't me *  
  
* Dr. Dr. won't you please proscribe me somethin *  
  
* In a day of a life of someone else *  
  
* Cause I'm a hazard to myself *  
  
* Don't let me get me *  
  
* I'm my own worst enemy*  
  
* It's about you and all yourself *  
  
* So irritating *  
  
* Don't want to be my friend no more I wanna be someone else *  
  
* Dr. Dr. won't you please proscribe me somethin *  
  
* A day in a life of someone else *  
  
* Don't let me get me *  
  
* Oh, I'm a hazard to myself *  
  
* Don't let me get me *  
  
* I'm my own worst enemy *  
  
* It's about you and all yourself *  
  
* So irritating *  
  
* Don't want to be my friend no more I wanna be some one else *  
  
* Don't let me get me *  
  
* I'm my own worst enemy *  
  
* It's about you and all yourself *  
  
* So irritating *  
  
* Don't want to be my friend no more I wanna be someone else *  
  
* Don't let me get me *  
  
* I'm my own worst enemy *  
  
A women's voice came on and said. "Good mourning this is AJ's playhouse on channel 933. This mourning we are going to play a game were you try and stump both of us and if you succeed you will receive front row tickets and backstage passes to Your Show Three. The way we play the game is we ask you three questions to see if you are gay or straight and then we guess. So here is are first caller -"  
  
They looked toward the radio to see what happened and saw Madam Pomfrey standing there. She said, 'What was that? No matter it is time that you went down to breakfast. And Harry if your scar hurts again come to me.'  
  
'Yes, Madam Pomfrey I will,' Harry said.  
  
After they changed all five of them went down to the Great Hall. They went and sat together at the Gryffindor. As soon as Draco sat down all of the Gryffindors rounded on him. Asking him why the hell he was sitting there. Ron, Neville, Harry, and Hermione were trying to explain what happened, but they just weren't listening. Then Dumbledore yelled, 'SILENCE, yes I guess its time I told you.' So he explained what happened and he told everyone what he hadn't told them, 'It wasn't just a dream it really happened it is one of Voldemort's powers.' Everyone even the Professors were looking at him. 'From now on Draco will be in Gryffindor.'  
  
It was Saturday so after they finished breakfast they went down to Hagrid's house. Draco was still a prefect. Draco then bent down and kissed Hermione and Ron said, 'Wow, were friendly, but not that friendly.'  
  
Hermione and Draco then said, 'Oh, ya, we forgot to tell you we are going out.'  
  
'Well that explains why you to were staring at each other the whole mourning,' Harry said. So they continued on their way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Please review. And another thing I need ideas for what they are going to be doing for the next two weeks. Anyway sorry it took me so long to write, but I had no ideas and then I woke up like at two in the mourning from a dream and just started writing.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
Thank you Slytherin Angel, ~Slytherin Girl~, Mandy, *Draco's_Girl*, Marcus Lalanne, Weaslys Girl, Mirei Nochi, and *Hufflepuff fan*. And thank you for reading this. 


	10. Ron's Secret and Their Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Ten: Ron's Secret and Their Song  
  
A/N: I know that I'm putting this chapter out so soon, but I'm trying to make up for lost time. That and I was as bored as hell last night. And I'm trying to kind of get to the best part because like Slytherin Girl said when she e-mailed me that High School is gonna be a lot of work. Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna have some POVs (Point Of Views for those who don't know what that means). So here it is hope you like it.  
  
~* Ron's POV *~  
  
When Draco kissed her I had a wave of jealousy flow through me. Then I remembered I am going out with Lavender. (Did I forget to tell you. He asked her out during Divination.) So I said, 'Wow, were friendly, but not that friendly.'  
  
Draco and Hermione said, 'Oh, ya, we forgot to tell you we are going out.'  
  
After a few seconds of silence Harry said, 'Well that explains why you two were staring at each other the whole mourning.' Then we all headed down to Hagrid's.  
  
(A/N: sorry I put that POV, but I just wanted to let you know how he felt.)  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
When they got down to Hagrid's hut they saw him with Dumbledore in the pumpkin patch. The pumpkins were the size of Hagrid. Then they saw a pink umbrella up against the wall. Ron, Hermione, and Harry started to laugh and Draco looked at them and asked them what was so funny.  
  
'Ah, Hermione, Draco I need to talk to you. No, you're not in trouble (he said when he looked at their faces). We are going to have a Halloween dance that I need all the prefects to arrange. I already told Padma and John. I will be giving you each an Am/Fm radio for you to find songs to play at the dance. The spell to use it is "fanora". The ball will be held for fourth years and up.' Then he turned and headed up to the castle.  
  
Ron and Harry had been talking to Hagrid about what had happened and how he became their friend. After two hours of talking to Hagrid they headed up to the castle for lunch. Hagrid had offered them cakes, but they knew better than to except them. Everyone except for Draco that is. So he took one and had his teeth glued together for about half an hour.  
  
After lunch they went to their rooms to do their homework. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand with each other.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
When I got to my room I turned on my radio to have some back round sound. So I said, '' Fanora.'' It was on a country station but I heard a song I've heard before and wanted to listen to it. ~* I don't want another heartbreak *~  
  
~* I don't need another turn to cry no *~  
  
~* I don't want to learn the hard way *~  
  
~* Baby hello Oh no good bye *~  
  
~* But you got me like a rocket *~  
  
~* Shootin' straight across the sky *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* It's that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its ahh impossible *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* Unstoppable *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* Cinderella said to Snow White *~  
  
~* How does love get so off course *~  
  
~* All I wanted was a white night *~  
  
~* With a good heart, soft touch, fasts horse *~  
  
~* Riding off into the sunset baby I'm forever yours *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* Its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* Its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* It's that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its Ahh unthinkable *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* unseekable *~  
  
~* this kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* you can kiss me in the moon light *~  
  
~* on a roof top under the sky OH*~  
  
~* You can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside OH *~  
  
~* Kiss me in sweet slow motion *~  
  
~* lets let everything slide *~  
  
~* You got me floating *~  
  
~* You got me flyin *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* Its I'm feelin like this *~  
  
~* Its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* Its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* It's that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its Ahh subliminal *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* inscriminal *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me baby *~  
  
~* it's the way you love me darlin *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* it's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* Its that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* its Ahh simblimibale *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* Inscrimable *~  
  
~* this kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* it's the way you love me baby *~  
  
~* it's the way you love me darlin *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
As soon as the song was over I thought this is our song. I raced down my stairs and made a sharp turn and ran up Hermione's stairs. When I got to her room I noticed she was listening to the Will Smith song Black Suites Coming (Nod your head). She turned it off when she saw me and asked me what was wrong and I said nothing except for the fact that when I turned my hip bumped into the wall and then I started cussing cause it hurt. Then I took her radio turned it on and went looking for a different country station. With my luck I found one and This Kiss was on. I sat down on her bed and told her that this song reminded me of the first time we kissed. She sat down on my lap. Half way through the song she looked up at me and we started kissing. At first it was soft and tender then it turned into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
I felt a sudden urge go through me and I'm thinking oh shit I hate when this happens. I hate teenage hormones why does it have to happen now? Then she stopped and she started to do something that I never thought she would do. She took off her robe and then she started to undo her tie. When that was off she started to unbutton her shirt. My hormones started to go crazy when I saw her in only her bra and skirt. Then I took control of myself and said, 'Wow, Hermione I love you and every thing, but don't you think that we should slow it down a bit.'  
  
'You're right Draco. Sorry I just had a sudden explosion of of -'  
  
'Hormones,' I put in.  
  
'Ya.'  
  
'Lets change the station to something else,' I said.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
I could see that she was a little disappointed. So when I changed the station I went to her and kissed her. About ten minutes of kissing we stopped and laid down.  
  
~* Hermione's POV *~  
  
OH. MY. God. I almost lost my virginity. And all because I can't control myself. But he is such a good kisser. Ugh. We fell asleep together and I heard my favorite song on the radio. Sometimes by Brittany Spears.  
  
You tell me you're in love with me You can't take your pretty eyes off of me It's not that I don't want to stay But every time you come to close I move away  
  
I wanna to believe in every thing that you say 'Cause it sounds so good But if you really want me, move slow There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Chorus Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night Baby all I need is time  
  
I don't wanna be so shy Every time that I'm alone I wonder why Hope that you will wait for me You'll see that you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in every thing that you say 'Cause it sounds so good But if you really want me, move slow There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Chorus Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night Baby all I need is time  
  
Just hang around and you'll see There's nowhere I'd rather be If you love me, trust in me The way that I trust in you  
  
Chorus Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night Baby all I need is time  
  
So what I like Brittany Spears she's a little sluty yes but she is still a good singer. When the song was over Draco woke up. We were both hungry so we went down my stairs and through the portrait of Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were about to end a game of chess. When Ron beat Harry they all went downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
After Fred and George had put canary creams on the Slytherin table. And after they all turned into canaries (Crabbe and Goyle had eaten the most so they stayed canaries longer) they all went up to bed. On the way up Ron said, 'This has been the weirdest day ever. Fred and George came up behind them talking about how it was their last year here so they were gonna go out with a big bang. Harry said, 'Never take anything from them you guys.'  
  
When they were almost up Hermione asked Ron to work on something with her in the library. Draco looked rather offended that she hadn't asked him, but she ignored it. When Ron and Hermione got to the library she asked him, 'So how are things going between you and Lavender and when were you planning to tell us?'  
  
'How do you know?' Ron asked in a very surprised tone.  
  
'She told me. So how long have you liked her?'  
  
'Um, for about a year.'  
  
Draco came into his common room feeling left out and thought she was with Ron for to long. Another part of him told him that you can trust her. So he went up to his room and read his book. He had finished the book when she came into his room. She was wearing muggle clothes. A tank top and short shorts. He was still wearing his school clothes with his tie hanging around his neck. 'Draco I need to work on my potions homework do you want to work together?' she asked him.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? I'm sorry that there are so many songs in this story. Any ways please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and another thing I won't write anymore songs until the Ball.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
Thank you Weasley Girl oh you did read my story but I had put a new chapter in so thanks for reviewing. Thanks to all the others who reviewed. 


	11. Important Author Alert

Important Author Alert  
  
  
  
  
  
I have changed the third chapter. I wouldn't bother reading it because it is exactly the same except for the fact that instead of going on a vacation to many places they are only going to live with muggles for a month.  
  
  
  
  
  
One other thing I'm gonna come out with another story. Right now I don't know what the title is. But I will post it next chapter witch I plan to have out later today.  
  
  
  
  
  
One more thing if you would like me to e-mail me when I post the next chapter please tell me and leave your e-mail address on the review. I got the idea from a couple of people.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway I will be working on the chapter I should have it out pretty soon. I will tell you when I come out with the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I have to go to start working on the next chapter. And I want to tell you that I will work on a chapter almost everyday. Like one day I work on one story and the next day I will work on the other. Well buh bye.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl* 


	12. New Teacher and the First Quidditch Matc...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, Derek, and John.  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Twelve: New Teacher and the First Quidditch Match  
  
A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review it and tell me what you think. So I'm still open to people who want me to send them an e-mail when I come out with a new chapter. Remember to leave your e- mail address. So here is the next chapter.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
So Draco grabbed his potions book and homework and headed downstairs with Hermione who of course as always had her book with her. When they got to the common room they sat down at one of the large tables off in one of the corners. And they started working with Draco almost always asking Hermione for help. When they were almost finished Draco said, 'Have you noticed that so far we haven't had any Defense Against the Dark Arts? I wonder who is the teacher?'  
  
Hermione took out her schedule and said, 'It says we have Snape for DADA. I can't believe this I can hardly stand him in Potions. It says we have him tomorrow, this sucks.'  
  
Draco was looking a little paler than normal. He couldn't stand Snape even in potions so how the hell could he stand him for two classes. Even though he acted like potions was his favorite class it really wasn't. Then he said really sarcastically, 'Oh, no, why do I have to have him as a teacher in one of my favorite classes. It's bad enough that I have him for potions, but now I have to have him in DADA. That's just great.'  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, 'I was just thinking the same thing.'  
  
They finished up their potions homework and were talking for like five minutes when Padma and John walked in. John said, 'Well I think we should start preparing for the dance after all we are the ones who have to plan it.'  
  
They were discussing what they were going to do when Hermione came up with a great idea and stated it, 'I think we should have Hagrid's largest pumpkin with a big carved face right in front of the Great Hall's door so the people have to walk through it to get to the Ball. And then we should have a few songs playing while everyone comes in. Of course the pumpkins will still be floating and same with the candles. Then we will have the diner and when diner was over the 1st through 3rd years will go up to bed. Dumbledore will give his usual speech and then we start to dance with the prefects and Head Boy and Girl will start. So what do you think about my idea?'  
  
All of them said in unison, 'I love it, it is a very good idea.' Draco kissed Hermione and she started to blush.  
  
Just then Katie and Derek walked in kissing. All of them were thinking how did they get through the statue when the were sucking each others tonsils out. Well they stopped immediately because they heard Hermione and Padma giggling. Katie was blushing and Derek was trying to make up and excuse. Then Padma said, 'Well another of us is getting together that leaves you and me John.' When she said this she blinked and John started to blush so much that his face was as read as Ron's hair.  
  
Hermione and Draco told Katie and Derek what Hermione's idea was. They also agreed that it was a really good idea. They all went up to bed because it was way past three in the mourning.  
  
When they woke up in the mourning they got up and got dressed. Then they got all their books that they would need for the day and put it into their bags. They went downstairs and Hermione and Draco held hands and walked to Dumbledore Hermione's idea. They had to run it by him and he had to see if it was ok. He said it was an excellent idea and that he would tell Hagrid right away to start making his largest pumpkin larger.  
  
They said their good byes and headed down stairs. They had their breakfast and waited for Harry and Ron to finished and headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. When they reached the room Ron told Hermione and Draco to look inside. Draco looked inside and said, 'Its ok it's a women I think it's a pregnant women.'  
  
When they walked in she said, 'Hi, I'm Professor Snape the potions teacher's wife. And I'm your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I will be teaching you how to protect yourself from the Death Eaters for even though the Dark Lord is gone they are still in power.'  
  
Ron said, 'Oh my God, when the schedule said Snape I thought it meant mean and evil Snape.'  
  
Professor Snape heard him and said, 'Oh, you are talking about my husband. I know all of you think he is really mean you just need to get to know him and you will see. As I was saying the reason I wasn't hear the last few weeks was because I was having my first baby. It is a healthy baby girl named Angelia.'  
  
The class was almost as good as Professor Lupin's were. But still it was much better than Professor Snape's class. (I mean potions professor). They all went to Transfiguration after that and they were running a little late. Actually Ron and Harry were there on time it was just Hermione and Draco. 'Ah, mister Malfoy and Miss Granger how nice of you to join us.' The only seats that were available were in the back so Draco and Hermione gladly took them. They were talking the entire class and only heard her say, 'Blah blah blah blah.' Then when class was over they headed down to lunch. When lunch was over there were no more classes so all the team headed down to the Quidditch field. Hermione came along with Draco. Since Ron was Keeper, Harry was Seeker, Fred and Gorge were beaters, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were the Chasers, Draco and Harry would switch off every game. They were practicing for their first game tomorrow. It would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Draco was going to be the Seeker this time to get back at all the Slytherins.  
  
They were practicing till nightfall when the team was tired they all headed up to bed. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand up to their dormitory. Draco went to sleep immediately and Hermione turned on her radio and listened to a few songs wrote down the name and artists of the ones she liked and blew out her candle and turned the radio off and went to sleep.  
  
Hermione woke up before the sun was up to Draco sitting on her bed. She asked him what he was doing there and he said, 'Happy Birthday Hermione.' (A/N: I really don't know when her birthday so I just made one up just to let you know it's the 6th of October.)  
  
'Thanks Draco.'  
  
He handed her a present and she opened it and said, 'Its really nice thank you its really pretty.' It was a really pretty necklace that had pendant that was shaped as a heart the colors were the Gryffindor colors gold and red.'  
  
They spent the rest of the darkness just talking. As soon as it was daybreak they went down to get an early breakfast. The rest of the team joined them and they walked outside it started to rain. No it wasn't just raining it was poring and there was lightning and thunder. Draco was really getting worried how was he exposed to find the Snitch in this weather. They all went to the locker room and changed into their Quidditch robes. And went outside. They saw the Slytherin team walking out in their green robes. Madam Hooch walked out with her robes of a bright orange.  
  
She said, 'Now I want a nice clean fight the game will began when I blow my whistle.' There was a clap of thunder and you could barley hear the whistle over the howling of the wind. Twenty minutes of Jordan cussing and Professor McGonagal yelling Draco saw the Snitch and went after it the Gryffindors were up Forty-Zero. He knew that if he caught the Snitch that the Gryffindors would be able to win the Quidditch Cup.  
  
He pushed his broom down and dived down. He grabbed the Snitch and pulled up just in time. Gryffindor won. They all flew down and Hugged Draco. Then they headed to the locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Should I post the next chapter Tuesday I can't post it tomorrow because I have this camp tomorrow at my school. Please review. I'm sorry that this one was short but the next one will be longer considering that it will be the Ball.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
Thanks to my reviewers Slytherin Girl, WeasleyGirl, fairykissedprincess, Kate Potter, and SweetWater. And thanks to every one else. Well tell me what you think. 


	13. The Unexpected News and the Halloween Ba...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Derek, and John.  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Unexpected News and The Halloween Ball  
  
A/N: No one reviewed my last chapter. I fell so unwanted. :: Sniff Sniff :: lol. Doesn't anyone like it. I hope someone reviews my story today. Anyway here is the next chapter. :: Sniff ::  
  
When they were finished getting dressed they started heading up to the castle. Draco was walking by himself because he told the team to go ahead of him. Hermione came running up behind him and was yelling, 'Draco wait for me. Great game. I can't believe you won. I mean its just that you never won against Harry so I really didn't know how good you were.'  
  
'Draco was looking at her and stated, 'I have always been good, but Harry is really good so I never won a game against him. Oh, and another thing you have a eye lash here.'  
  
'Here.'  
  
'No here,' he said pointing to her right check. She tried desperately to get it. She finally gave up so he lifted his thump to help her. He got it off and they were looking in to each others eyes. He bent slightly to kiss her. They hugged each other and stayed like that for ten minutes when Ron came down looking for them.  
  
'Hey Hermione and Malfoy. Sorry it's a habit. Draco and Hermione its time for lunch come one,' Ron said. He really hadn't meant to call Draco that, but he couldn't help it he always had a little surge of jealousy whenever he saw them together.  
  
They all headed up to the Great Hall. When lunch was over Hermione and Draco went up to their common room with Padma, John, Derek, and Katie. When they got there Hermione and Draco headed up to Hermione's room to listen to the radio. The Ball will be happing in a couple of days so they have to find some songs. Katie and Derek headed up to Katie's room, but John and Padma knew what they were doing they weren't working on anything else. They could also tell because of a weird sound coming from up there. So John and Padma started working on the same thing Draco and Hermione were doing excluding the kissing. Draco headed downstairs around three o'clock in the mourning. Derek stayed in Katie's room for the night doing God knows what. The next couple of days past without any disturbance. Draco stayed in Hermione's room until really late and then five days till before Halloween Katie came home from the Hospital Wing because she threw up like 20 times in the last two days. She said, 'Derek will you please come up to my room I have some news to tell you.'  
  
~* Katie's POV*~  
  
When I heard why I have been blowing chunks the last few days I was really surprised and scared at the same time. She walked to the common room feeling really scared that she was going to have to tell Derek. When she got there she said, 'Derek will you please come up to my room I have some news to tell you.' He got up from the set he was looking really confused. She headed up the stairs she could hear him behind her. At this point she was terrified. 'Um, Derek, I think you should sit down for this. Ok, I went up to Madam Pomfrey as you know and she told me that I was was.' I couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
'Yes, I'm listening.'  
  
'I'm pregnant.'  
  
Derek looked really surprised I guess that wasn't what he was expecting. He was having a hard time breathing so I said, 'Take a few deep breaths and try to calm down.'  
  
'Oh. My. God. You're pregnant. I need to tell the others.' When he was finished saying this he ran down stairs screaming, 'Oh. My. God. I'm going to be a father.'  
  
Hermione and Padma said, 'Katie is it true? Do you know what you are going to do with the baby? Are you ok?'  
  
I couldn't take it anymore I ran up stairs I think I was crying. I don't really remember. Then Derek came up and bent down on his knee and said, 'Will you marry me?'  
  
Since we have been dating for four years I said, 'Yes.'  
  
He was really surprised and asked me, 'Really?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
~* Derek's POV *~  
  
I was really surprised when she told me that she was pregnant, but since we have been dating for four years and she was pregnant and that I loved her I asked her if she would marry me and she said yes. I was even more surprised that she said yes. I'm really happy about that. So I took the ring out of my pocket and slipped it on her finger. It was a 14k gold band and a big circular ruby. She said, 'Its beautiful thank you.'  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Padma and Hermione were whispering to each other about what else the new news. And Draco and John were looking at each other and in unison said something that sounded a lot like, 'Girls.'  
  
Meanwhile up in Katie's room Derek and Katie were having a very deep conversation. Katie said, 'I need to send an owl to my parents telling them that I'm pregnant and that I'm going to get married.'  
  
Derek said, 'So do I.'  
  
'Derek I have a question were you planning on asking me to marry you before I even told you I was pregnant?'  
  
'Yes, I was. I got the ring last year on the last Hogsmeade trip. I was going to ask you last year and I got scared. I was planning to ask you next week at the Ball, but since this popped up I just had to do it. I love you.'  
  
'I love you to.'  
  
Back down to the common room. 'So do you guys have any songs that you want to use at the dance?' John asked all three of them.  
  
Hermione said, 'Yes, I want to use This Kiss by Faith Hill. And I want to use Vanessa Carlton A Thousand Miles.'  
  
Draco said, 'I want to use the same songs.'  
  
So they discussed what songs they were going to use when Katie and Derek came down with letters in their hands. They said, 'We have to send letters to our parents telling them that we are having a baby and that we're getting married.'  
  
Hermione and Padma said, 'Oh, my, God, you two are getting married.'  
  
'Well we have to go to send these so please excuse us,' Katie said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore came in and said, 'Hello Madam Pomfrey told me that Katie was going to have a baby and I just came by to wish her congratulations. Were is she?'  
  
'She went to send an owl to her parents and Derek went with her,' Padma said.  
  
'Do you guys have any songs you want to play? If you do I need it one day before Halloween. Ok,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Ok, Professor,' they all said.  
  
So the next week they kept planning the Halloween Ball. They were also excited because that mourning they would be going to Hogsmeade. Hermione would be giving Draco a birthday present because it was his birthday in November. 'I can't believe tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade then after dinner we are going to our rooms to get ready and then only the third years and up are allowed to go to the Ball. Oh, my, God, what am I gonna wear?' Hermione was exclaiming to Padma.  
  
Draco stated, 'Girls and what they're going to wear. I mean I'm just going to wear my dress robe that I'm going to get in Hogsmeade.'  
  
Hermione was telling Padma, 'I'm going to go to one of the stores and by a dress. I'm going to straighten my hair and then I'm going to put on makeup, but not to much I want to look as natural as possible.'  
  
Padma was looking at her picturing it. She was going to go with John since Katie was going with Derek (no one knew that she was pregnant or that they were getting married yet because she was going to tell everyone at the Ball) and Hermione was going with Draco. Padma said, 'I'm going to wear a bluish dress to the Ball to go with my eyes (A/N I'm kind of guessing on what her eye color is). And I'm going to wear blue eye shadow. I don't know what else you are going to have to help me.'  
  
'Ok, I will help you with what I can. Draco you will not just wear any old dress robe you will wear what I pick out for you. And it needs to mach my dress ok,' Hermione said.  
  
'Ok, ok,' Draco said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Again Draco and John looked at each other and said, 'Girls.'  
  
'And what will John be wearing for the dance?' Padma asked him looking that if he said the wrong thing that she would kill him.  
  
'I will wear whatever you want me to wear,' John said trying to get out of trouble. Draco gave him the death stare and John said, 'Sorry dude, but I don't want to end up like you with your women yelling at you.'  
  
'Oh, thanks John,' Draco said now with a lot of sarcasm.  
  
'I need to go and give the list of songs to Dumbledore. Draco do you want to come with me?' Hermione stated.  
  
'Yes, Mione I will go with you just to get away from this little liar,' Draco said.  
  
'Hey I can't help it if I don't want to get in trouble,' John said.  
  
So Draco and Hermione headed up to Dumbledore's office. They met him halfway to his office. So Hermione handed Dumbledore the six pieces of paper and told him, 'This is the list that everyone came up with each person came up with there own piece of paper. Some of the songs are the same, but I'm pretty sure you can handle it from here. Can you Professor?'  
  
'Yes, Hermione thank you,' Dumbledore said.  
  
~* In the Gryffindor Common Room the next mourning *~  
  
Draco and Hermione had joined Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Ginny they were all going to have breakfast together. Harry had finally got up enough courage to ask Ginny if she would go to the dance with him and she said yes. She was really happy when he said that because she has had a crush on him since she was ten. And of course Ron and Lavender were going together because they were going out with each other. After breakfast they headed to the Entrance Hall to be checked off a list by Filch. When they got to Hogsmeade all the girls went to the dress shop while the guys went to the Three Broomsticks to have a mug of butterbeer. When the girls came back from shopping and after the guys had three mugs of butterbeer they left to go to a store were the guys picked out their clothes.  
  
When the girls finished picking out what they were going to wear they headed to Honeydukes. After they got all the sweats they could carry they headed to Zonko's to get George and Fred some birthday presents. Hermione told everyone that she had to go and get something. She headed for a store that carried Draco's favorite hair gel. She knew that he would like it because it was his favorite. She then realized that she really didn't know that much about Draco. So she decided to get to know him better by sitting him down during Christmas break and talk to him.  
  
She headed back to the group. When she got there everyone was asking what was in the bag. She said, 'Nothing just some under things.' Draco looked really funny and tried to take the bag from her. She said, 'No, you can't see what's in it.' Draco turned really really red. So red that he was redder than Ron's flaming red hair.  
  
They headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After that they went walking around Hogsmeade until it started raining. Ron said, 'Lets head up to the castle to get out of the rain. And then it will be and hour to dinnertime so lets go head up and during that time we can play chess and I can beet Harry's ass again.'  
  
'Ron,' Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione said.  
  
'Sorry, Mione,' Ron said.  
  
'Mmmhuh,' Lavender said.  
  
'Oh, and Lavender and Ginny,' he added when he saw the look on her face.  
  
Lavender looked at Ron with a weird look and just shock it off. The headed to their rooms and changed. Then when they were finished they headed down to play chess. 'Ron, I think that we should work together so you don't get into a fight with Harry,' Lavender said.  
  
'OK,' Ron said.  
  
'Draco do you want to play together,' Hermione asked Draco.  
  
'Yes, Mione I do,' was her reply from Draco.  
  
'So I guess that leaves me and you Ginny,' Harry said a little sheepishly.  
  
'Yes, I guess so,' Ginny said blushing madly.  
  
~* Harry's POV *~  
  
I felt so happy when she said she would go to the ball with me. I mean Neville and I asked her at the same time and she said, "Sorry Neville, but I'm already going with someone." And when he left she said, "Harry-." Then I said, "I know I know you are already going with someone." So I turned around and was about to leave when she said, "No, silly the person I was going with is you. I want to go to the Ball with you." I felt like kissing her, but I didn't. So then here we are playing chess and I'm about to ask her something, but I'm to shy to do it. She noticed that I had to say something so she said, 'Is there anything you want to ask me?'  
  
I said, 'Yes, will you go out with me?'  
  
She said, 'Like will I be your girlfriend?'  
  
'Yes, like that,' I said kind of scared know that I asked her. What if she said no? After a few seconds of thinking she said, 'Yes, Harry I'll be your girlfriend.'  
  
I almost yelled out in joy I'm so happy. I can't believe she said yes. When the games were finished we all headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. The Great Hall was decorated with the regular candles and pumpkins, but nothing else. I looked over at Mione and she looked crestfallen.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
When we were finished with dinner the girls ran up and down stairs to get ready. The guys casually walked up the stairs. We went to our rooms and got dressed. About an hour later I was calling up for the girls. Hermione came walking really slowly down the stairs. She looked really pretty. Her dress fit her perfectly as if it was mad for her and just her. It was a pretty baby blue. Her hair was straight and it had little curls at the end. I just couldn't get over how pretty she was. Did I mention she looked really pretty and she is mine. Ok I know I'm getting really protective, but love her and I would do anything to protect her. I would rather die than see her get hurt. She is the only one I have really loved.  
  
~* Ron's POV *~  
  
When Lavender came down I noticed that she was wearing a black dress that showed her curves. Her hair was curled and was placed in a bun. Harry was with Ginny who in my opinion wasn't my sister is a girl that I would flirt with. But I also knew that if I did flirt with her while she was going out Harry that he would beat my ass up.  
  
When Draco and Mione came down I noticed that Mione looked like an angel. I guess I must have had a glazed look on my face because Lavender slapped my arm and told me to say something. I said, 'Mione you look really nice.'  
  
'Thank you Ron.'  
  
When Draco kissed her I felt like tarring them apart and punching him. I got control of myself before I did something.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
They all headed down stairs to the Great Hall. When we got to the Entrance Hall they saw that something was holding them up. It was Katie telling everyone she had some news to tell them. She said, 'Everyone please listen to me before we go in I want to tell everyone something. Derek and I are getting married (there was many applause except from Slytherins) and I'm pregnant.' All the girls giggled even the Slytherin girls.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and Draco and said, 'You guys knew about this didn't you?'  
  
They both replied, 'Yes, we did.'  
  
The doors opened and they entered through the biggest pumpkin ever. When they got in they saw the normal stuff like candles and pumpkins floating in the air with dry ice on the floor. When they were through they heard This Kiss on so Draco grabbed Mione's hand and started dancing.  
  
~* I don't want another heartbreak *~  
  
~* I don't need another turn to cry no *~  
  
~* I don't want to learn the hard way *~  
  
~* Baby hello Oh no good bye *~  
  
~* But you got me like a rocket *~  
  
~* Shootin' straight across the sky *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* Its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* Its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* It's that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its ahh impossible *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* Unstoppable *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* Cinderella said to Snow White *~  
  
~* How does love get so off course *~  
  
~* All I wanted was a white night *~  
  
~* With a good heart, soft touch, fasts horse *~  
  
~* Riding off into the sunset baby I'm forever yours *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* Its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* Its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* It's that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its Ahh unthinkable *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* unseekable *~  
  
~* this kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* you can kiss me in the moon light *~  
  
~* on a roof top under the sky OH*~  
  
~* You can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside OH *~  
  
~* Kiss me in sweet slow motion *~  
  
~* lets let everything slide *~  
  
~* You got me floating *~  
  
~* You got me flyin *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* Its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* Its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* It's that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its Ahh subliminal *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* inscriminal *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me baby *~  
  
~* it's the way you love me darlin *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
~* Its centrivical motion *~  
  
~* Its perpetual bliss *~  
  
~* Its that pivotal moment *~  
  
~* Its Ahh subliminal *~  
  
~* This kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* Inscrimable *~  
  
~* this kiss this kiss *~  
  
~* it's the way you love me baby *~  
  
~* it's the way you love me darlin *~  
  
~* It's the way you love me *~  
  
~* It's a feelin like this *~  
  
Then Hermione huffing said, 'Draco you really dance good compared to Krum that is.' Draco felt a ping of jealousy then he said to himself, "That doesn't matter anymore she is with me. She broke up with him over the summer." Then the next song came on.  
  
Lyin' in my bed Thoughts in my head Visions of you But I can't get through the night  
  
So pick up the phone I know you' re home You' re playin' with my heart And you that it just ain't' right  
  
It's jut a game of love, love, love Even though it's hard baby I can never give you up  
  
You're the one I'm dreamin' of I can't live with out your love Tonight And It's you that adore You're the one that I live for Inside Of you, I'm dreamin' of you  
  
So I got in the car But I didn't get far 'Cause the radio played A song that I sang with you  
  
Yesterday gone And it maybe true But you know that I'll never get over you  
  
It's just a game of love, love, love And even though hurts me baby I can never give you up  
  
'Cause you're the one I'm dreamin' of I can't live with out you love Tonight And It's you that adore You're the one that I live for Inside Of you, I'm dreamin' of you  
  
You, you gave love Gave us hope and strength To carry on and You gave me faith When I was fallin' down You would pick me up, my love  
  
You're the one I'm dreamin' of I can't live with out your love Tonight And It's you that I adore You're the one I that I live for Baby baby baby bbbbaby  
  
(A/N: Hey I like Celion Dione don't hate. I've liked her since I was like five.)  
  
They kept on dancing for the rest of the night. About five minutes before Dumbledore called it a night Harry finally kissed Ginny. Fred and Gorge let of fireworks at that moment so Harry and Ginny felt like it would work. Mione and Draco were constantly kissing. Dumbledore finally called it a night after the fourth firework. So they headed up to bed and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? I spent like three hours just writing it on the computer. Well of course it took me longer when I wrote it on a piece of paper. Will someone please review this time? I'm so proud of myself this is twelve pages and it has 3,615 words.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
P.S. another thing I have changed my e-mail address to gryffindorgirl_14@yahoo.com so if you want me to e-mail you when I post a new chapter please tell me and leave an e-mail. Thanks buh bye. 


	14. Disclaimer and Claimer

Hermione and Draco  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer and Claimer  
  
  
  
  
  
I have gotten so TIRED of having to put this in every chapter so I'm just putting it in now so I only have to put it in when I have a new character.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of the Harry Potter characters they're all mine. Just kidding. I only own Draco he's all mine no one else can have him. Muhahahaha. Just kidding don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Claimer: I only own the plot, Derek, and John. Whenever I come out with a new character which I will tell you when I do I own them to. Well anyway this makes it so much easier on me. I hated having to put that in every time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I'm going to come out with the next chapter soon. I hope you read it. And thanks to all of those who reviewed so far. If anyone has I haven't checked it yet. Well buh bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gryffindor Girl* 


	15. Hermione Tells Draco Something

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Hermione Tells Draco Something  
  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of a better chapter name. Thanks Jammar Starlines, C, and fairykissedprincess. C that is not all that Hermione is getting Draco. She is going to make him something and you will either see it in this chapter or the next. Here is the next chapter.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~* Hermione's POV *~  
  
I was awake thinking about something Draco said like three weeks ago, "I mean I love you and everything, but." I sat bolt straight up. He loves me. I kept on playing those same words over and over in my head. I love him too. I need to tell him that I love him. OMG, what if he thinks that I don't love him. I'm going to go tell him right now. The only reason I'm doing it now is because I can hear him talking to himself like he has been doing for the last week. So I got up and headed to his room.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I was awake as usual. Lately I haven't been able to sleep because I have been thinking about the day that night he told her I loved her. She didn't say anything, which kind of makes me feel really sad that she didn't love him back.  
  
I shouldn't have told her that. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I looked at my watch it is 3:29. Who would be coming to my room at 3:30 in the mourning? I grabbed my wand off the nightstand ready to hex whoever it is.  
  
The door opened and it was Mione. She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top. Her hair was still straight. 'Mione, you scared me I thought it was going to be someone else.'  
  
'Like who Draco?'  
  
'I don't know I just thought that it was someone else. What are you doing here?'  
  
'I just wanted to tell you something. Draco, I was thinking about what you said a couple of weeks ago and I want you to know I love you too.'  
  
'Really Mione, I love you and just now I was thinking about that. I was starting to think that I shouldn't have told you that.'  
  
'No, Draco I'm glad you did. Let's listen to the radio for a while.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Mione went over to the radio and said the spell that turned it on. She came back and sat down next to me. The song that was on was.  
  
~ I used to think I had answers to everything ~  
  
~ But now I know ~  
  
~ That life doesn't go my way ~  
  
~ Feels like I'm caught in the middle ~  
  
~ That's when I realize ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl, not yet a woman ~  
  
~ All I need is time, a moment that is mine ~  
  
~ While I'm in between ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl ~  
  
~ There is no need to protect me ~  
  
~ It's time that I ~  
  
~ Learn to face up to this on my own ~  
  
~ I've seen so much more than you know now ~  
  
~ So don't tell me to shut my eyes ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl, not yet a woman ~  
  
~ All I need is time, a moment that is mine ~  
  
~ While I'm in between ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl ~  
  
~ But if you look at me closely ~  
  
~ You will see it in my eyes ~  
  
~ This girl will always find her way ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl, not yet a woman ~  
  
~ All I need is time, a moment that is mine ~  
  
~ While I'm in between ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl ~  
  
~ (I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe ~  
  
~ (Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, Yeah ~  
  
~ (All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time ~  
  
~ (A moment that is mine) That's mine ~  
  
~ While I'm in between ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no ~  
  
~ All I need is time, a moment that is mine ~  
  
~ While I'm in between ~  
  
~ I'm not a girl, oh ~  
  
~ Not yet a woman ~  
  
"That was Britney Spears. Up next is *NSYNC with Girlfriend."  
  
At this Mione got up and turned it off. We really hate that song its not that it's a bad song its just that they have out played that song. I laid down was just about to go to sleep when Mione laid down next to me. By the sound of it she fell asleep really fast.  
  
~* Ron's POV *~  
  
How come I keep having dreams about her. I think about her all the time I can never get her off my mind. This is not good. I mean first of all I'm going out with Lavender. Secondly, she's going out with Draco. If I ever did anything and Draco found out he would kick my butt. I mean he used to be really skinny, but when he was changing his robes he told me that he worked out over the summer.  
  
Its just so confusing how come now I feel like I should do something. I have liked her since third year and I never said anything. I should have told her though now all I can do is dream about her. Well I need to get to sleep because I have Quidditch practice tomorrow.  
  
~* Hermione's POV *~  
  
I woke up at dawn and I felt something that was normal for females. I got up and still like this went to the Hospital wing to get something. Then I headed back to my room for clean clothes then I went to the bathroom. I took a shower to clean off. Then I put on my clothes and the other thing. When I finished brushing my teeth and hair I got out. There was John and Katie standing out side waiting for me to get out. Katie looked relieved. John let her go first since she was having mourning sickness and was about to through up. Then Draco came running up to me and said, 'Mione were have you been I've been looking for you?'  
  
'I've been in the Hospital Wing because I had to get a few things.'  
  
'What did you have to get?'  
  
'I had to get some pads.'  
  
'What are pads?'  
  
'Pads. You know.'  
  
'No, what are pads.'  
  
'For my period,' I whispered.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'For my period,' I yelled.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' he said blushing. John was looking at us and I started to blush to.  
  
'One more thing you get mighty grouchy don't you?' John asked.  
  
'Well I have mood swings if that's what you're asking.'  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Draco, Katie, and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. Every girl there told Katie congratulations. They joined Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Mione asked Ron, 'Where is Lavender?'  
  
'Well I wasn't going to well and she broke up with me this mourning.'  
  
'Oh, Ron are you ok?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine.'  
  
Ron was really glad that Hermione was comforting and hugging him, but he saw Draco and said, 'Mione really I'm fine that and I can't breath your squeezing me to hard.'  
  
'Oh, sorry Ron.'  
  
They all headed down to the Great Hall just chatting and the girls giggling. Harry was just staring at Ginny the whole time when Ron looked at him and pulled him back and left Draco alone with the girls. 'Harry you got it bad for my sister don't you?'  
  
'Yeah, Ron I do. You won't tell her will you?'  
  
'No, of course now because you need to tell her yourself. Just promise me you won't hurt her because if you do I will have to kick your butt.'  
  
'Ron I would never hurt her. I just love her too much.'  
  
'I did not just hear that Harry.'  
  
'Sorry. I have been looking at you and every time I do I see you looking at Mione. You like her admit it I won't tell anyone.'  
  
'Ok, fine I fancy Mione.'  
  
'There we go you got it off your chest. Now lets go down and eat breakfast.'  
  
When breakfast was over and they were about to go to Double Potions with the Slytherins Ron said, 'Mione will you please walk with me I need to talk to you alone.'  
  
'Yes, Ron hang on.' She talked to Draco for a second and then kissed him and got up.  
  
~* Ron's POV *~  
  
I can't believe I'm going to do this. I mean I have been dreaming about doing this, but I just can't believe that I'm actually doing this. 'Mione, I have to tell you something.'  
  
'Yes, Ron.'  
  
'Mione, I.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muhahahaha I left you on a cliffhanger. Haha. So tell me what you think and if you think I should keep going and come out with the next chapter soon. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you people review this one. Anyway I have to go write a review and I won't post the next chapter till I get five reviews. I have felt really bad because not many people have reviewed my stories.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl* 


	16. The Surprising Thing Hermione Did

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Shocking Thing Hermione Did  
  
A/N: Hey sorry 'bout that cliffhanger, but my mom had to go on the computer to work on her homework. So I had to finish that up really quickly. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you elf-girl, harypotrfan, Emma, C, Weasley Girl, Slytherin Girl, SuSaMiNa, and Pottersangel. BTW Emma and Pottersangel if you don't mind please finish reading the story I'm pretty sure you would like it. Another thing just to let you know I'm not putting any songs in this chapter. It's just that I put too many in this story. If you disagree with me just review and tell me or you can e-mail me at gryffindorgirl_14@yahoo.com. So anyway on with the story.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~* Ron's POV *~  
  
I can't believe I'm going to do this. I mean I have been dreaming about doing this, but I just can't believe that I'm actually doing this. 'Mione, I have to tell you something.'  
  
'Yes, Ron.'  
  
'Mione, I.I just wanted to say.'  
  
'Ron its ok you can trust me.'  
  
'Mione, I love you.' When I said this I kissed her.  
  
She pulled back and said, 'Ron, I like you, but not like that. And not only that I have a boyfriend. I used to like you, but you never did anything to make me feel it was ok to tell you. Sorry.'  
  
'Mione, just forget I told you.'  
  
'Ron, it's not that easy. I mean you are a good friend and I want you to know that you can always turn to me when you have problems, but sorry I'm in love with Draco.'  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's a little dumb, but I really couldn't think about anything else. I'm so scared about starting High School that I haven't been able to concentrate correctly.)  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Little did they know that Draco was around the corner listening to their conversation. He was still kind of worried about her. He knew that Ron really liked her not only because he was always looking at her, but also because he heard Ron telling Harry that just a little while ago. When he heard him kissing her after he heard him say he loved her he was going to go into the room and beat him up, but then he heard Mione say, 'Ron, it's not that easy. I mean you are a good friend and I want you to know that you can always turn to me when you have problems, but sorry I'm in love with Draco.'  
  
He felt really happy when he heard those words. It just made him love her all the more. Now he trusted her 100%. He headed down to the Great Hall before they came out and saw him standing there. When he got to the Gryffindor table Ginny said, 'Not that its any of my business, but were have you been?'  
  
'In, the bathroom. Can't I do anything without someone getting suspicious?'  
  
'Sorry Draco its just that I thought you followed Ron and Hermione. Speaking of them here they come. Uh-oh Harry I think we should get Draco out of here. To late.'  
  
Draco turned around to look at them and saw that Hermione and Ron were holding hands and before they saw Draco looking at them they kissed. Then Hermione looked at Draco and met his eyes and said, 'Draco, wait.'  
  
Draco didn't even wait to listen though because he got up and ran to someplace you don't normally think he would go to the library. Hermione told them about what they talked about. Ron had said that if she didn't do that once in front of everyone that he would beat Malfoy to a pulp. Everyone got pissed at Ron including Harry because even though Draco had taunted and threatened him for four years they put aside their differences and were able to be friends. Ginny was especially mad at Ron because she thought that he was better than that.  
  
Hermione ran after Draco nearly in tears. Draco on the other hand was in tears saying to himself, 'I trusted her. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. She hurt me really bad.'  
  
Hermione came up behind him and heard him muttering to himself and all she heard was. 'I trusted her. I thought she loved me. She hurt me really bad.'  
  
'Draco I do love you. If you would just listen to me for a seco.'  
  
'No, Mione I just can't I saw what you did.'  
  
'Draco,' she said. She grabbed his shirtsleeves and turned him around. 'Draco, he told me that I had to do that or else he would beat you up. And I couldn't let him do that to you because I really love you.'  
  
'Hermione that still doesn't make me feel any better. Haven't you noticed that I have been working out? Don't you think I could take care of myself?'  
  
'Well to your working out I really didn't notice. Yes, I do think you could take care of yourself I just wasn't thinki.'  
  
'You just weren't thinking. Well next time you do something think before you do it.'  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore she started crying. 'Draco, I'm really sorry.'  
  
'Mione, you know I love you and that really hurt. Just promise me that you will never do that again. Next, time something like that happens please tell me. I think I could take care of myself. Thanks for trying, but don't ever do that again. Ok.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Come on we have to go to Arithmancy and we have to tell Professor Vector that we were in the library researching something for Professor Snape and we lost track of time. Lets just hope that Vector doesn't talk to Snape or else we're in deep shit.'  
  
'Yeah, but what were we researching? I think we should be researching some new potion e is going to teach the fifth years to do. What do you think?'  
  
'I think that is a really good idea. So lets go before we get into anymore trouble.'  
  
They ran out of the library and Draco caught a glimpse of Madam Pince (A/N: is that spelt wrong?) looking at them with disgust for running in the library. 'Mione, just tell me one thing did you and if you did do you still love me?'  
  
'Draco, I still love you and I do really mean it I love you.'  
  
'Well come on we still have 6 more floors to go,' Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs.  
  
'We will be studying. Ah Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger how nice of you to join us. Now what is the meaning of you being 15 minutes late?'  
  
'Professor Vector, we were in the library researching a new potion for Professor Snape and we lost track of time.'  
  
'Very well sit down and listen. As I was saying before I was interrupted by these two today we will be studying.'  
  
Hermione and Draco weren't really paying attention they were really talking with each other when she wasn't looking. They were smiling at each other. Draco had forgiven her, but not very lightly. He will still always remember what she did. He still can't believe that she didn't come to him for help. He decided to show her how much he has been working out. Then he thought some things to himself and said to himself, 'Damn teenage hormones. Why do they take over my life?'  
  
Hermione was staring at Draco. He was talking to himself again this can't be to good she thought to herself.  
  
They continued the day as normally as possible. When night came Draco and Hermione headed up to Draco's room. They were talking for a while and Draco said, 'Mione I'm going to show you something.' At this he took of his shirt and she thought, 'Dang he has a really good looking body. To bad I'm on my period or else I would do something about it. He had a six pack he had a real nice body.'  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I could see her looking at me and longing for my body, but she didn't make a move so he made the first move. I bent down and kissed her. I could tell she was going to do something then she said, 'Draco remember I'm on my period so we can't do anything, but kiss sorry.'  
  
'Hey its no problem you can't help something that happens monthly.'  
  
At that moment though an owl came knocking at my window. I went and opened my window the bird came flying in. I took the letter off of his leg and he flew away. I read the letter it made me feel sick. It said.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
You have been informed that your mother has been killed and that Granger girl will be killed unless you come and claim your position as The Dark Lord. If you do not come we will come and kill her and then if you still do not come we will just have to torture you until you crack.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
One of your followers  
  
I almost fainted. Hermione saw me and said, 'Draco are you ok you are paler than I have ever seen you. Let me see the letter.' I gave her the letter and she looked like she was about to through up. 'We have to go see Dumbledore. We have to tell him so he could protect you and me. We have to go come on Draco.'  
  
I finally through up. When that was gone I got up and went over to her and started crying. 'She was the only other person besides you that actually understood me.'  
  
So we headed down to his office. When they were halfway there they saw someone and not only was it really nasty, but it was very disturbing. It was none other than.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry guys you have to wait till next time. I left you off on another cliffie this time though I did it on purpose. Muhahahaha I'm evil. Sorry lost it there for a sec. So review and as soon as I got 7 reviews I will come out with the next chapter. So review. The sooner you review the sooner you will have the next chapter.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have a total of 1,742 words. Not that that really matters. 


	17. The Mysterious Person

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Mysterious Person  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the last cliffie, but I just wanted to see what people would say when I did that and I liked what I saw. I might not do another cliffie maybe. Maybe. Muhahahaha. Anyway before I go crazy again I would like to thank WeasleyGirl, Hollie, Akuma Angel, elf-girl, Meg, and Lara. I know Meg and Lara didn't review last chapter, but hey they still reviewed my story. And I know they would like it if they read the rest of it. Anyway here is the next chapter. I feel really happy with myself for putting two chapters out in one day. Well without further ado here is the next chapter lol.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
So we headed down to his office. When they were halfway there they saw someone and not only was it really nasty, but it was very disturbing. It was none other than Professors Snape and McGonagall making out. Not only was it bad enough that they were two of the strictest and meanest teachers, but they were together. (A/N: Sorry to make you wait in suspense for that, but it really was dumb. You have to admit that that is kind of weird and also considering that Snape is married.) 'Um excuse us Professors we just need to go see Professor Dumbledore. And Snape aren't you married?' Hermione asked rather regrettingly (A/N: I made up that word. I'm weird so just ignore it.)  
  
'Oh, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy I would really like it if you never mentioned this to my wife and if you do you will see a great decrease in Gryffindor Points,' Snape said rather threateningly.  
  
'Yes, of course Professor now if you don't mind we really need to talk to Professor Dumbledore,' Draco stated.  
  
'Ok, Draco,' Professor McGonagall said.  
  
They headed to Dumbledore's office. When they got there they were standing outside the gargoyle. They had forgotten the password. 'Ah, yes, Crackerjacks,' Hermione said. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. They headed up the moving staircase.  
  
Draco asked, 'What are crackerjacks?'  
  
'Crackerjacks are like popcorn, but they have a different taste and they have peanuts in them.'  
  
'Ohhh.'  
  
They continued until they reached the top. When they reached the door Hermione knocked. 'Come in.'  
  
'Professor we have to tell you something.'  
  
'Proceed.'  
  
So they told him everything when they finished he said, 'Well Draco I was thinking about having the trip to London back on, but I decided now that you told me this that it is definitely off until next year. And for you two you are not allowed on the grounds because you can be taken.'  
  
'We aren't even allowed on the grounds?'  
  
'That's correct Mr. Malfoy. I know it will be a lot like cabin fever (A/N: I'm reading The Shining right now so I just read about cabin fever.) so that is why I'm allowing you to go anywhere you please. As long as it is in the castle.'  
  
'Yes, Professor.'  
  
'So you may go now.'  
  
'Thank you Professor.'  
  
'Draco I need to talk to you alone.'  
  
'Hermione I'll catch up to you later. Ok?' Draco asked.  
  
'Ok.' Draco bent down and kissed her.  
  
When Hermione was gone Dumbledore said, 'I have to tell you something. When they killed your mum they sent me something of hers and I thought that I should tell you.' While he said this he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a bloody handkerchief wrapped in it was a finger. 'This is all that's left of her the rest they said was cast into the sewer where the rats live. I'm sorry Draco.'  
  
'Thanks Professor. If you don't mind I'm going to the bathroom I really don't feel so good.'  
  
'You may go now Draco.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
As soon as Draco left the building he ran to the bathroom. As soon as he was finished throughing up what food was left in his stomach he went up to the common room pale.'  
  
'Draco what is it. You look as pale as a ghost?'  
  
'Dumbledore showed me my mum's finger and then he told me that her body was cast into the sewer with the rats to get left eaten.'  
  
'Oh, Draco are you going to be ok?' This time it was Padma asking.  
  
'Yeah, I think so. Its just not fare first one of my so called "friends" hits on my girlfriend then I have a threatening letter sent to me, then I see what's left of my mum. I think this day is longer than any other day ever.'  
  
Hermione took him in to her arms and said, 'Draco it will be all right I'm here with you and I promise that I will never leave you. I love you too much.'  
  
'Hermione I'm glad that we made up. I really don't know what I would do without you.'  
  
'Draco don't' worry we need to go to sleep now.'  
  
'Ok,' said a still very shocked Draco.  
  
Just then a person knocked on the door. John got up and answered it. It was someone who obviously scared him because he fainted. They person came into the room and it was.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muhahahaha I left you on another cliffie. Hahahaha. I'm so evil. Sorry you just have to wait give me at least five reviews and you will see the next chapter. Well review. Buh bye.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
P.S. Sorry if its so short, but after all it is ten at night well talk to you guys later. It is a total of 935 words. 


	18. Night Stroll

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Night Stroll  
  
A/N: Hey just to let you know I put you on cliffies cause its fun. Its fun to see what people write and its funny to see how people react. I promise to not put you on a cliffie this time. Still maybe because I might just want to keep you reading. I'm hyper so sorry this chapter may be a little crazy. So you're probably tired of reading of me talking so on with the story.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Just then a person knocked on the door. John got up and answered it. It was someone who obviously scared him because he fainted. They person came into the room and it was Professors Snape. (Both of them). Snape had a hickey and lots of lipstick on his face (A/N: Sorry to make another stupid thing, but hey you have to admit seeing Snape like that you would faint to. It's just disgusting). The female Snape was holding him by his hair and said, 'I found my husband here lip locking with Professor McGonagall. He told me that you ran into him earlier with her and that you can prove that they weren't making out earlier. So is that true.'  
  
'Sorry Professor, but we didn't see anything.'  
  
'Ok, thanks for your time.' The male Snape had a look of total disbelief that they wouldn't say anything to help him.  
  
Hermione came up to him when she had left and said, 'Professor don't you remember you told us not to mention anything about what happened to your wife or else we would be in trouble. So we said that we didn't see anything.'  
  
Snape looked like he was going to kill her. He was reaching out to grab her neck when he stopped and followed his wife out the door. Padma went over to John and picked him up. She carried him over to his couch. She set him down and kissed him. She said to Hermione, 'I have always liked him and I never wanted to say anything because I thought he would go totally crazy.'  
  
Hermione said, 'Don't worry about what he will say just talk to him about it. You need to face him.'  
  
'You're right Hermione I do need to tell him.'  
  
'Here let me wake him up. Raindoin Gren.'  
  
A wave of water came pouring out of her wand. John woke up with a start and said, 'What the hell did you do that for?'  
  
'Well we had to wake you up somehow. And water was the only thing I could think of. And I think Padma has something to tell you. Well we'll be in my room if you need anything buh bye.'  
  
~* Padma's POV *~  
  
I was so scared when she said that I had something to tell him. I mean I would have done it just not so soon. 'John I want to tell you something.'  
  
'Yes, what is it?'  
  
'I really like you. I just wanted to tell you that well I have to go work on potions homework bye.'  
  
'Wait, Padma you like me?'  
  
'Well yeah, I have liked you since like the beginning of the year. I really didn't want to tell you anything because I was afraid of what you would say. Well I have to go.'  
  
'Padma,' John said.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
John took my hand and turned me around and kissed me. I didn't want to stop, but I had to I couldn't breath. So I pulled back and asked, 'John what was that for?'  
  
'Well I like you too and I was worried about the same thing what would you say? Now that I know how you feel I had to do that. Do you want to go on a walk?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
We left the room and headed down to the lake. We sat down at the bank. I started shivering because I had forgotten my coat upstairs. John saw that so he took me in his arms and kissed me. I suddenly felt so warm. When he finished kissing me we just sat in each other's arms.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting up in her room ready to fall asleep. Hermione stayed with Draco that night because to be truthful she was scared of what was going to happen to her. So Draco laid down and Hermione laid down next to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. 'Hermione you seem to have a problem of keeping people unable to breath,' Draco said trying to get his breath.  
  
'Oh, sorry.' She let go of him and just looked into his now warm gray-blue eyes. She kissed him and they just hugged and stayed like that the entire night. They woke up to the big ginger cat purring on the nightstand. Hermione got up and let the cat out. 'Good morning Draco.'  
  
'Good morning Hermione.'  
  
'How did you sleep?'  
  
'Really good. And I think it was because you were here. What about you.'  
  
'I slept really good. Most of the time I thought about you though,' she said and blushed slightly.  
  
'Same here.'  
  
'Lets go down and see how John and Padma are doing. I woke up earlier this morning and heard them just coming in. They were stumbling over everything and trying to hush each other up. Padma said, "John I had a really good time last night" and John said, "I did too. If you want we can do it again tonight after everyone is asleep." Then Padma said, "I think that is a good idea. Come on we need to go to bed before someone wakes up and hear us. Do you want to go to my room and stay with me till later?" John answered, "Yeah I do." And then I heard them head up the stairs. So I guess that all the prefects and heads are together.'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'So lets go downstairs to see Ron and Ginny.'  
  
'Lets go.'  
  
'First I want to tell you something.'  
  
Well instead of telling him something she kissed him. He had his tongue down her throat Harry walked in. 'Hey whats up ppl?'  
  
'Harry!! What are you doing here?'  
  
'I just wanted to see if you guys were ok. After all we have to go to second class and I didn't see you in the Great Hall for breakfast and I didn't see you in Herbology so I was getting kind of worried. I then asked Katie where you were and she said you were still sleeping. So I headed up here. I remembered the password from the time I came up here with Hermione.'  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and she said, ''To study.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
They headed down to Charms. They ran into some people and needed to stop to help. It was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Muhahahaha I left you on another cliffie. Sorry people don't worry though I should have the next chapter out a little later today. It's the last day of summer and I have nothing else to do except for write. I might even have two more chapters out today. Lol. So review, review, review, the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter comes out. Earlier today I ran like 5 miles in 1 hr and 30 min. I'm so tired right now. Thanks to those that reviewed. Hollie, *Draco's_girl*, and WeasleyGirl. So review and I will come out with the next chapter when I have five reviews. I know I didn't stick to it the last time, but hey I'm bored. So remember review. Don't make me yell stop reading this and REVIEW NOW!!!  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
I wrote a total of 1,291 words and again it doesn't matter. Whatever. 


	19. Another Fight

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Another Fight  
  
A/N: No one reviewed my last chapter :: Cries :: I feel so unwanted again. So do you guys not like it anymore? Well I have to write the next chapter. Here it is :: Stops Crying and Sniffs :: I hope you guys review this time :: Sniff :: LOL. So here it is and for not reviewing I will defiantly leave you on a cliffie Muhahahaha. That's what you deserve. Making me cry LOL. I have never had some ppl do that to me. :: Sniff Sniff :: LOL. JK. Well sorry for talking so long here it is.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
They headed down to Charms. They ran into some people and needed to stop to help. It was Ginny betting up Ron. They were so surprised especially Harry. Harry exclaimed, 'Ginny what are you doing?!!'  
  
'Sorry Harry I just couldn't take it. How could he do such a thing to my best friend? I thought he was better than that, but I was wrong. So I saw him talking to one of his Slytherin friends saying how Hermione was no his. So I came and started punching him. And then you came.'  
  
Hermione stepped up to Ron and took her hand and slapped him hard with the back of her hand on his face. 'Oh, dude that hurts I know I had that happened to me once. And she gave it to me. I had a hand mark on my face for a week and it hurt like bloody hell. Hey you deserve it though.'  
  
'About that Draco I'm sorry for doing that its just that I wasn't having a really good day and you just pissed me off so bad that I had to do it. Sorry.'  
  
'Its no problem Mione it's all in the past we're together now it doesn't matter. Come on I don't want to be late for Charms.'  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the lips and continued on her way hitting Ron again as she went by him. 'Ginny where are you going?'  
  
'I have potions so I'm heading down to the dungeons. We can walk together until we have to split up.'  
  
'Ginny.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Thanks for standing up to Ron I don't think I would have been able to slap him if you hadn't told me what he said.'  
  
Ginny however stopped listening around been able because at the moment Harry had his tongue down her throat. 'Ump huh.'  
  
'Sorry just kind of got carried away there for a second.'  
  
'Buh bye Ginny see you at lunch.'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
They headed to Charms and were on time for a change. This class Professor Flitwick was explaining how to levitate. Hermione of course was the first on able to do it. She helped Draco and Harry and Draco was the next one and Harry closely behind him. Ron came in sometime near the middle and had a pass from Professor McGonagall for being late. Professor Flitwick looked from Ron, to Harry, to Hermione, to Draco and said, 'Ron, Harry Hermione, and Draco you are to go to Professor McGonagall's office and since you all got it I will need to see Ron on Saturday to have him catch up.' To Ron he said, 'Meet me in this classroom at 2:30 Saturday morning. You are excused.'  
  
They headed to Professor McGonagall's office. When they got there she said, 'First of all Hermione and Draco you should have told Snape's wife about what happened. Anyway that is not what I called you here for. Mr. Weasley informed me of what happened in the hallway during passing time. I sent an owl to Snape :: Sighs Dreamily :: telling him to send Miss Weasley here. Ah, here she is. Miss Weasley I'm sure you know why you were called here.'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'Well you all except for Ron will have detention. It will be you have to go into the Forbidden Forest to help Hagrid with something.'  
  
'But Professor Draco and I aren't allowed outside the castle concerning the circumstances!' Hermione got weird looks from Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
'Ah, yes. You and Draco will then be helping Professor Snape cleaning out his cauldrons.'  
  
'Yes, Professor.'  
  
'You will meet me here at 8 tonight. Now go down to lunch. Hang on Draco and Hermione.'  
  
They waited till Ron, Harry, and Ginny were out of the office and listened to their footsteps died away. 'Yes, Professor.'  
  
'Dumbledore wanted me to send you to him. I think he wants you to do something.'  
  
'Shall we go there now or wait until after lunch?'  
  
'Wait till after lunch. I don't think it is that important.'  
  
'Yes, no can we go?'  
  
'Of course just remember to go to his office and Draco you will need to actually speak and not just let Hermione do all the talking.'  
  
'Sorry Professor.'  
  
So they went to lunch when they got there Harry asked them, 'Considering what circumstances?'  
  
'Well we really can't tell you. So meet us in my room at 7 and we will tell you.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Oh, and the new password is Fairy butt. Draco made it up and Dumbledore found it quite funny we had to give him a new password that would work today after lunch because of the "circumstances". So see you at seven we need to go talk to Dumbledore.'  
  
'Ok, I just need to know aren't you going to have any lunch?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'So you skipped lunch and breakfast today. Just tell me you will eat dinner before the detentions.'  
  
'We will don't worry. Well look at this since when does Ron sit by himself?'  
  
'Since the whole of Gryffindor found out what he did through me of course,' Ginny said.  
  
'Yes, well buh bye.'  
  
'Bye,' said Ginny and Harry at the same time.  
  
They headed up to Dumbledore's office. When they were in (they didn't run into anyone. :: Gasps ::) Dumbledore said, 'I will need you to do something for me.'  
  
'What is it?' They said together.  
  
'I need you to.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm evil I tell you evil. Muhahahaha. Sorry lost there for a sec and I kindda scared myself. LOL. So please review. I really do feel sad. So come on do me this favor. Anyway I have to go. And this is 1,149 words long. Sorry I keep doing that, but I want you to know how long it is so you can see if it's getting longer or shorter. So buh bye till next time. LOL.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
P.S. I checked my reviews and WeasleyGirl, Hollie, and *Draco's_girl* thanks for reviewing it. I just want to keep that beginning up. So REVIEW ALREADY stop reading this and REVIEW. Sorry I'm still a little hyper. I had like 3 pieces of chocolate and that makes me go crazy. And this chappie is shorter than most so buh bye. (Again) Another chappie out in one day. Hahahaha I'm getting better. 


	20. The Weird Assignment

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Weird Assignment  
  
A/N: Sorry bout last time I was on a sugar high so I was really hyper. I think I'm going to have some chocolate be back in 5 min. Ok I'm back. So what happened while I was gone? Well fanfiction.net was being a pain in the ass. Sorry. It kept on saying that the page could not be displayed. I was able to read ppl's stories, but I couldn't review them and I couldn't log in to post this chapter. I'm kindda glad that I wasn't able to post it because I was able to rewrite it. I will have the thanks at the bottom. Well I'm back to being hyper so hope you like this chappie. I find that being hyper helps me write. My God, I'm just rambling on like a lunatic. So here's the next chappie.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
'I need you to do something for me. I need you to research what animals live in the lake.'  
  
'What?!?!' they both exclaimed.  
  
'Yes, I need you to see what animals live there because I have seen muggles swimming in the lake and I don't want them getting hurt.'  
  
'Whatever you say Professor.'  
  
'Just kidding. What I really do want you to research what animals live in the lake because I want dolphins in the lake. (A/N: I love dolphins they are my favorite animals. I just had to put them in the story sorry if it sucks.) And I need you to make sure they would be safe here. I love dolphins they are such fascinating creatures. I really think bringing dolphins here would make the people want to visit the lake more. I certainly know John and Padma would like having them there especially with their nighttime strolls. Will you do it?'  
  
'Of course Professor. I just have one question. How are we going to get dolphins over here?'  
  
Hermione put in, 'With a spell. I read about something like this in French. It was in some book in the library.'  
  
''Couldn't have said it better myself Hermione. Draco you and Hermione find out what creatures are down there. After you finished with that I want at least 10 and at most 14 dolphins out in the lake. Now off you go.'  
  
'Bye Professor,' they said in unison.  
  
'Yes, good bye.' When they left and he geared the gargoyle slide back into place he said, 'Minerva and Severus you may come out now.' A lipstick stained Snape came out followed closely by McGonagall who's hair was still in a bun, but it was sticking out all over the place. Dumbledore looked at her neck and noticed a large fresh hickey with some saliva still on it. (A/N: Ewwwwww. Sorry I have you guys thinking about that its just nasty.) They both had a wide smile on their faces. Dumbledore asked them, 'What were you doing? No, wait I don't want to know.'  
  
'What did you mean when you told them that you wanted dolphins here?'  
  
'I need them to do that for three reasons. One, I don't want them getting cabin fever. Two, it would really be good for our school. This place really needs a cheering up. Three, this will keep their minds off of what is happening.'  
  
'Yes, Albus. Now if you don't mind we need to go and finish what we were doing.' she looked sheepishly at Snape.  
  
'Ok, Minerva,' said a little startled Dumbledore. He was getting a really nasty mental picture.  
  
~~* Back A Few Minutes to Hermione and Draco *~~  
  
'I wonder why he is making us do it. Why won't he find someone else? And what is up with the dolphins?'  
  
'Draco just relax. Lets do what we have to and then we will just ask him whats up.'  
  
'Whatever you say Mione. I trust your judgment.'  
  
'Thanks Draco. You don't know how much that means to me.'  
  
~* 7 O'clock Up In Hermione's Room *~  
  
'Hey Ginny whats up?'  
  
'Nothing Hermione. So what is the "special circumstances".'  
  
'First, when we tell you, you can't tell anyone.'  
  
'Ok,' both Harry and Ginny said.  
  
'Alright, the "special circumstances" is that some Death Eaters are after Draco and me. So we have to stay inside and never leave the castle.'  
  
'Oh, My, God. I can't believe that you are being chased and that people are trying to kill you.'  
  
'Hermione and Draco are you guys going to be alright?'  
  
'Yeah we will be fine.'  
  
'Ok, Hermione we need to go to detention.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey so what do you think? Sorry it's so short and I think its stupid, but hey whatever I needed to put this chapter out soon. Thank you SweetWater, Tayetatsu Tomitok, angelsmelody13, Hollie, Meg, and Jammar Starlines for reviewing my story. So please review.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl*  
  
P.S. The chocolate didn't make me hyper for a long time. This chapter was really stupid. At least that is what I think. So review and make me change my mind. 


	21. Devastating Things Happen

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: Devastating Things Happen  
  
A/N: OMG I have 106 reviews. I never expected to get even 100. Thank you so much *Draco's_girl* for being my 100th reviewer. And thanks to angelsmelody13, Akuma Canadian Angel, clairmalfoy, Weasley Girl, (Kar Silver), ennalaL sucraM, *Draco's_girl*, Hollie, MPCoOLCAT, Lady Slytherin, and Meg. I'm so happy. Sorry it took me so long to update, but High School is taking a lot out of me. So anyway don't be to mad at me because I've had homework in every class since the first day of school.  
  
By the way I'm writing this from jail for to reasons. One because I killed Hermione because I was jealous of her. The fact that he likes her over me pisses me off. Second, because I kidnapped Draco. I didn't know that grabbing him while he was talking to someone and taking off with him was kidnapping. I couldn't help it his hair was so neatly slicked back and he was so cute I just had to take him for myself. LOL. Just kidding. So enough talking (I'm hyper again so sorry if I go crazy) here is the next chapter.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry all headed down to the Entrance hall. When they got there they met Mr. Filch and Professor Snape. Snape said, 'Draco and Hermione you will follow me. Ginny and Harry you will follow Mr. Filch to Hagrid's hut who will take you into the Dark Forest.'  
  
Draco said to Harry, 'remember if you separate make sure you don't take Fang he won't do anything.'  
  
'Ok. Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Snape led them into the dungeons and Mr. Filch led Ginny and Harry to Hagrid's hut.  
  
~* In Dungeons *~  
  
Ok you will need to clean everybody's caldron. Good luck I have a total of 280 students. So I will be back in nine hours to see if you're done. Like I said I have many caldrons so it will take a while. I have to, umm, see someone tonight. Well bye.'  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other and when he left started cracking up. They got to work. Draco surprisingly who is the better mathematician said that they should each do 140 caldrons each and they take three minutes on each one they should finish in . seven hours. OMG he is making us work till like three in the mourning. Well we better get to work.'  
  
They really only took two minutes on each one which surprised both of them so they finished in four hours and forty-five min. They were happy though. So they went up to bed on the way there they saw Harry. He was crying which wasn't to good of a sign. They asked him what was wrong and he replied.  
  
~* Back about five hours to Harry and Ginny *~  
  
Harry and Ginny were following Filch who seemed really happy about something. They were happy and holding hands and talking to each other. Harry asked Ginny, 'What do you think he is so happy about?'  
  
'I don't know, but it is kind of freaking me out.'  
  
When they reached Hagrid Mr. Filch said, 'Here they are Hagrid and remember you can't help them on this all you do is tell them what they have to do and send them on there way without you or Fang. Well I have to go I have to give my other detentions.'  
  
'Ye' right I can' help them. What ye' need to do is to go in and find this unicorn that got away from me. It is hurt so when you find it send up yellow sparks and if you get into any trouble please send up red sparks well off ye' go.'  
  
'You mean we have to go into there by ourselves?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I'm afraid so.'  
  
'Why Hagrid?' Harry asked.  
  
'Ye' have to because that is what Dumbledore said for ye' to do.'  
  
'Um, ok. Where will you be?' Harry asked shaking all over.  
  
'Will be sittin' here waiting for somethin' ok.'  
  
'Alright Hagrid.'  
  
They headed into the forest, but before they reached the first tree Harry said, "Lumos" and pointed to Ginny to do the same thing. Ginny then said, "Lumos" and another light came on. Then they continued walking into the forest.  
  
~* Ginny's POV *~  
  
When we first got in there I have to admit I was petrified. When Harry grabbed my hand I knew he felt the same yet I felt more at ease knowing that he was there. We walked for what felt like hours and then I heard something up ahead. I guess Harry heard the same thing because he said, 'Get behind that tree and put out your wand and don't talk.'  
  
'Ok.' I put my wand out and so did he. He was covering me because I was wearing pink and he was wearing black and he didn't want me to be seen. I had more of an urge to kiss him because his face was three centimeters away from me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed him. It was a simple quick kiss. So I pulled back and for a second I felt like I shouldn't have done that then, but then he put one of his hands on my neck and the other on my face and pulled me toward him. He pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. We were there for what felt like a long time.  
  
About three minutes later they heard a voice that said, 'Oh, look at this its famous Harry Potter and you must be Ginny Weasley the only Weasley girl. Hey Goyle come here.'  
  
They then saw a very fat and tall Goyle come into view. I was very frightened at this point. Goyle then said, 'Lets finish what we came here to do. We need to avenge the death of are lord and kill Harry Potter.'  
  
At this I was so scared I didn't want my beloved to die. When the other guy said, "Avada Kedavra". As soon as I heard that I jumped right in front of him. I didn't feel anything. The next thing I knew I was watching my body laying on the floor I was watching from on top of a tree. I saw Harry kill those death eaters and he picked me up and started running to the castle.  
  
~* Harry's POV *~  
  
I can't believe she did that for me. She died for me. I ran and ran as fast as I could. When I reached Hagrid's hut I kept running. I saw Hagrid running after me and I guess I was running to fast because even his long legs couldn't catch up to me. When I reached the castle I ran to Dumbledore's office. When I got there I said, "Snickers" the gargoyle jumped to life and I ran up the stairs when I reached the door I pounded on it. It opened and a frightened looking Professor came out. When he saw me holding Ginny he grabbed her from me and put her on my table. When he set her down he asked me what happened I told him. He said a few spells, but I knew it was to late she was dead. I ran outside of his office crying I tripped over one of the top stairs and fell all the way down. I got up and ran down some more stairs before I knew it I was in the Entrance Hall. I fell against the wall and started to sob uncontrollably. I heard happy voices coming from downstairs then I saw brown bushy hair coming. It was Hermione and Draco. She stopped dead when she saw me and ran over to me asking me what was wrong. I told her and Draco and she said, 'Oh, my, God Harry I'm so sorry.'  
  
'I miss her.'  
  
'I know you do.'  
  
'Um, Hermione I'm going to find some Professor and bring them here I'll be right back.'  
  
'You do that Draco. Hurry back.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
To no one's knowledge Ginny's ghost had been following Harry. She saw everything that happened and felt really bad, bur she was happy that he was alive. She saw Draco go and Harry and Hermione were by them selves and felt that she should posses her. Hermione was trying her best to comfort him and wasn't doing to good of a job. Harry looked up at Hermione and saw her body go rigid and her eyes glazed over. Harry asked her, 'Hermione are you ok?'  
  
'Harry its me Ginny.'  
  
'Ginny?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why did you jump in front of me?'  
  
'I did it because I love you and I couldn't live with out you and at the time I didn't want you to be hurt.'  
  
'Well in a since you did hurt me.'  
  
'I know. I want you to know something. I will never forget you and I never want you to forget me.'  
  
'I will never forget you.'  
  
(A/N: ok so it's a little corny sorry.)  
  
'One more thing.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I want one more kiss before I leave.'  
  
So Harry bent in and kissed her. It was kind of bad timing because at that minute Draco walked in with a wide eyed Professor Flitwick. Draco exclaimed, 'What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!?'  
  
At that moment Hermione went back to normal. She told Draco, 'Relax its ok. Ginny had taken over my body to talk to Harry. Before she left she wanted one kiss before she left forever.'  
  
'Whatever you say Hermione, whatever you say. There is only one think I don't get. How come everything happens to you?'  
  
'I don't know Draco, I don't know.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Right now I have a serious case of writers block so help me I need ideas of what they could do. Or you could tell me what I could say and then I would find a story to go along with it. So please review. Love you all. Hang on police just came in and they are now telling me that I killed Ginny. How nice. Now I defiantly fell loved. LOL. Just kidding again. So please review. Well I have to go and if you have any suggestions you could review them or you could e-mail me at gryffindorgirl_14@yahoo.com so just remember to give me something. I need reviews or something if I get ten reviews then I will post the next chapter I also need at least one suggestion. Well buh bye.  
  
*Gryffindor Girl* 


	22. Ghastly Happenings

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Ghastly Happenings  
  
A/N: Hey sorry about last time I was on a very serious sugar high. I think I scared one of my friends will I was talking to him on the phone. Well enough of that I know I didn't get 10 reviews, but I got close enough. I got 114 reviews I just need one more review, but that's ok. I still don't have any ideas I just got bored and had to do something. So on with the story...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
So Harry bent in and kissed her. It was kind of bad timing because at that minute Draco walked in with a wide eyed Professor Flitwick. Draco exclaimed, 'What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!?'  
  
At that moment Hermione went back to normal. She told Draco, 'Relax its ok. Ginny had taken over my body to talk to Harry. Before she left she wanted one kiss before she left forever.'  
  
'Whatever you say Hermione, whatever you say. There is only one think I don't get. How come everything happens to you?'  
  
'I don't know Draco, I don't know.'  
  
'Well do you think you could stop because I'm really starting to think you are doing these things on purpose.'  
  
'I will try Draco, but I can't promise anything because these things just happen to me. I don't ask for them to happen to me they just do.'  
  
'Um, excuse me, but why was I called here?' asked a very confused looking Professor Flitwick.  
  
'Well at the time Harry was a little weird and we were afraid he would hurt himself. And we need help taking him to his room,' said Draco.  
  
'Ok I'll help you.'  
  
After they took him up to his room and made sure that Neville and Dean was there Hermione and Draco headed up to Hermione's room. When they got there they talked. Mostly about nothing and half of it about what happened to Ginny. It finally hit Hermione that her best friend was dead. She was crying and crying almost as bad as Harry was. In an attempt to cheer her up Draco turned on the radio. "This is Avril Lavigne with Sk8er boi."  
  
~~*  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
  
  
He was a Sk8er boi  
  
She said se you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on t.v.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Sk8er boi rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Thickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth!  
  
  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for you  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth!  
  
  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Could I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl we used to know  
  
  
  
I'm with the sk8et boi  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
~~*  
  
After the song was finished Draco looked at Hermione who was peacefully sleeping on his lap. Draco lifted up Hermione and pulled her covers and sheets back then placed her down underneath them. When he made sure that she was nice and tucked in he turned around to leave when Hermione started screaming. Draco rushed over to her and started saying in a kind of squeaky voice, 'Hermione whats the matter? Are you ok?'  
  
Hermione whoever was not in a condition to speck because she was currently kind of knocked out. Draco grabbed her and ran with her as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. When he got there Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Harry. Neville and Dean were there. Dean was trying to tell Draco, 'Harry was asleep when all of a sudden he started yelling and he just wouldn't wake up. I was getting kind of scared so I told Neville to help me take him here.'  
  
'That's really weird because that is exactly what happened to Hermione.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'I know what it is, but the only thing is I can't tell you without the Headmasters permission so will you all go and get him?'  
  
'Sure Madam Pomfrey.'  
  
They all got up and headed for his office. While they were walking they didn't say a word to each other. Draco was thinking what would happen to Hermione. The others were just thinking what happened. When they reached Dumbledore's office Dean and Neville said, 'Um, we don't know what the password is.'  
  
'Its "Snickers".' The gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way. they ran up the stairs with Draco in the lead running as fast as he could. The thought of Hermione made him run faster. When they reached the door Draco pushed the door wide open and looked at an unconscious Dumbledore. At that moment Snape came up in front of them with a lipstick smudged McGonagall. 'What is the matter with Dumbledore?' Draco asked him.  
  
'I don't know he was sleeping and we went into his closet and then we heard him scream. We didn't think much of it until we heard you bounding up the stairs like a bunch of crazed maniacs. So we decided to come out and look. Then we say Dumbledore on the floor with Ginny's body on top of his table.'  
  
'Well let's get Dumbledore and Ginny on stretchers and up to the Hospital Wing.'  
  
'I agree Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
Snape and McGonagall magicated stretchers and placed Dumbledore and Ginny on them. Draco led the way to the Hospital Wing running of course. When they reached the Hospital wing many students and teachers were there. 'Poppy what is the meaning of this?' asked a rather confused McGonagall.  
  
'Well I don't know if I should tell you in front of everyone.'  
  
Snape said, 'Everyone except for Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Draco, Dean, Neville, and me should leave immediately we will inform you of new information when it comes. Go straight to your Common Houses awake the rest that are conscious and keep them in the Common Room if there are anymore that are in this state please take them here no go!!'  
  
All of them left. They waited ten minutes and only five people brought people in. They waited another five minutes then Madam Pomfrey said, 'It is the Panedent Spell,' seeing their confused faces she explained, 'It is a spell that will put the sleeping, troubled minds into a state of unconsciousness. What happens is that the unrest minds have to much that they're thinking of so it's a perfect way to make your enemies fall when you aren't suspecting it and I'm afraid that since Albus is unconscious that we are in trouble and that I think a Death Eater did it. The people will awake when the counter spell is said which I think is.'  
  
At that moment someone from a shadow said, "Panedent". Everyone that was in the castle fell to the ground. About a month later the counter spell was said, 'Tedenap".  
  
They all awoke and all the people were in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and faced...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but my hand is hurting and I haven't thought of a person to be the culprit. So review the sooner the faster the next chapter comes out. Please help me. I don't have anymore ideas. Well thanks to Banessia, celestial princess, Noodlejelly, angelsmelody13, Genny Chamberlain, Hollie, lxlbebeluvlxl, Slytherin Girl, Akuma Canadian Angel. Thanks very much. Remember review. *Gryffindor Girl* 


	23. Author's note two

Author note two  
  
Hi I just wanted to tell you that thanks to one of my  
  
reviewers I decided to rewrite the last chapter. So you  
  
don't have to read it I just changed the song because it  
  
was really messed up. So please I will have the next  
  
chapter out soon. Sorry that I haven't written or reviewed  
  
anything lately it's just that I've been a little busy with  
  
school. Plus I attended my friend's funeral so I have been  
  
morning and not in the mood to write so I apologize for  
  
that. Well I will put out a new chapter out soon. Well ok  
  
sorry that the last chapter or the chapter before that was  
  
a little weird, but it was probably because I was a little  
  
hyper or something close to it. So I'll have the next  
  
soon enough and defiantly today. 


	24. The New Found Enemy

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter twenty-four: The New Found Enemy  
  
A/N: Hi just like I said I have a new chapter out today. OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't reviewed anyone's story or written anything, but I have been really busy. Look I had to go to my friend's funeral (She got hit by a car) and I had to do a lot of extra schoolwork to catch up. High School is the hardest thing ever. Just ask anyone in it they will tell you the same thing. It is very hard. Well anyway enough with my talking on with the story. Sorry that I left you on a cliffie, but I kind of have an idea if it sounds a little crazy, but I really didn't have anything to work with.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
They all awoke and all the people were in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and faced, Goyle. He said, 'What are you doing here, Goyle? You are not aloud one the premises. So go! NOW! '  
  
'Dumbledore, you old fool just surrender to us we have you out numbered.' As soon as he said that all of the Death Eaters walked in. 'As you can see all of us have collected her over the month.'  
  
'Yes, but why?'  
  
'Why, because we need to. We have no place to go since Harry here killed our leader. Guess what. Are league has gotten stronger. If you don't surrender we will kill one of your own. Bring him here. NOW!'  
  
Three Death Eaters brought in a struggling Draco, and closely followed by a horror shocked Hermione who was being carried by two very stupid people. To Dumbledore's amazement his brother was following very close behind them. Harry came running up with his wand in hand and said in so much hatred Avada Kedavra that all of the Death Eaters around him died. 'Harry,' Dumbledore yelled out.  
  
'Sorry Professor, but they killed Ginny and it was kind of a way to get rid of them.'  
  
'That's ok Harry. Actually thanks. To bad you killed my brother though, but that is ok. Hey were is Draco and Hermione?'  
  
'I saw them run of together so don't worry. They were running in the direction of the library.'  
  
'Thanks, Harry.' Dumbledore started running in that direction and for an old man he sure could run fast. He ran into Hermione and Draco outside of the library practically sucking each other's tonsils out. 'Oh there you guys are I was looking for you everywhere.'  
  
Hermione and Draco looked up at him a little surprissed. They both said at the same time, 'Oh sorry professor we didn't mean to scare you it's just that we needed a little alone time.'  
  
'I toltally understand. I'll just go now.'  
  
'Thanks Professer.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if this chapter is to short it's just that I had to give you something and this is good enough. So thanks to me_luvz_u, angelsmelody13, Akuma Kanada Tench, Hollie, Cri, and Alanna for reading and reviewing. Well thanks for reading now do what I like best to get review. BTW I'm going to change my name. Right now I don't know to what so if you have any ideas please tell me. Same thing for the story. I want a pretty name. Well bye. *Gryffindor Girl* 


	25. Hermione's Big Secret

Hermione and Draco  
  
Chapter twenty-five: Hermione's Big Secret  
  
A/N: Hey sorry I haven't r/r anyone's story lately but like I said before homework is killing me. OMG I say Harry Potter on Saturday November the 16th at 2:30 Pacific time. I think that Tom Felton has grown into himself. He is so cute. OMG. He is so hot not cute. Well that's just what I think I don't care about what you think. Ok Tom Fenton is Draco Malfoy and he is so hot. Well whatever I don't care what you think. You know what I want to do a poll: Tell me if you think Tom Fenton is hot, cute, or ugly, or ok. Tell me and I'll tally them up. Well on with the story...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco headed up to Draco's room since Hermione's room was so clustered with books. Draco's room was so nice and big. (He had made some adjustments of his own.) Hermione went over to the big king-size bed and sat down. Draco said, 'So should we keep going from where we left off.'  
  
'Draco there is something I have to tell you. And it won't be that easy for you, or me to explain it for that matter.'  
  
'Well what is it?' Draco asked with an anxious voice.  
  
"Um. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Ok well you are going to explain it to me right."  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I can find the right way to say it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: OMG I just realized it hasn't even been Thanksgiving in my story. I need to hurry up and come out with chapters sooner. OMG I feel so bad. I had the beginning of this story ready since two days after HCOS came out. Ugh, I'm so stupid. Lol. Well anyway I just want to say I'm very sorry. I wanted to get it out sooner its just that after a time I had way to much homework to do. Now that I'm on vacation for a while I will update everyday. Cause I need to reach Christmas before Christmas. LOL. Well on with the story then. Just one more thing I will thank everyone at the bottom. K. Well again on with the story.)  
  
~*~ Draco's POV ~*~  
  
I wonder what she has to tell me. I really need to know. SO I'm a LITTLE curious. Oh well. That's just me. What can I say. Well it is killing me inside just not knowing what she wants to tell me. I really want to know. Ok I take that back I'm REALLY curious.  
  
I saw Hermione approaching the library and I ran up to her. "Hermione, wait, I need to talk to you." She didn't even look up she just kept on walking. What is up with her? She usually doesn't ignore me. I just might want to follow her to see whats up.  
  
I saw Katie and John together. Katie looked happy for a pregnant woman thankfully Professor Dumbledore allowed her to stay at school to finish up the year. I mean a woman without a graduate's degree and a child wouldn't be able to get a child. I'm very glad that John decided to stay with her. If I ever got Hermione pregnant I don't know what I would do. OMG is that what she wanted to tell me. OMG OMG OMG. This can't be good. Oh wait we haven't even had sex yet. OMG that scared the crap out of me.  
  
(A/N: I'm so mad. My computer wouldn't work at all. Ugh. I'm so mad cause I wanted to get more chapters out but it wouldn't allow me to get on. Ugh. Anyway. Omg. I saw LOTR yesterday. And for those of you that don't know what that means. It's The Lord of the Rings. OMG Elijah Wood is so hot. I just love him. Then follows Orlando Bloom then Tom Felton of course. Well on with the story.)  
  
OMG. I think I just wet myself. I should never do that again. Ugh, how can I think such thoughts? Well what was I doing in the library again? Oh, yeah, I remember now. There's Hermione. She looks like she's looking for someone. What is Ron doing here? And what is he doing talking to Hermione? I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. I should move in just a little bit.  
  
"Hermione, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, I didn't see you. I just wanted to say that um., well I'm sorry to say this, but Ginny was killed. The Death Eaters came after Harry, and she stood up for him and was killed. I'm really sorry Ron."  
  
"Oh, when did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday. I'm really sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I've had a lot on my mind and I never found you. So, I couldn't tell you. Again, I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"There is one thing," he said. Then he did something I never would have expected; He kissed her.  
  
Then I jumped out and said, "What in the bloody hell is going on here? Hermione I would expect this from him, but you were kissing him back."  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to talk to you now, or ever again. Leave me alone and never talk to me again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it was really short. I had to give something to you before you killed me. LOL.  
  
Thanks to me, Gryffindor Author, Devious, brian, WeasleyGirl, ginny potter, Banessia, Hollie, Shauna, Queen Li, Sam, Lady Fordo Baggins, and to three people who reviewed but didn't leave a name. Well thanks to anyone else I didn't name. Ok you know the drill REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, NOW. LoL. Well ttyl.  
  
Gryffindor Girl 


	26. HAPPY NEW YEARS

Ok this really isn't a chapter but hey whatever I just needed to say some words. Um... Here goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember don't get drunk. K. well ttyl. I g2g. Have a wonderful day. And don't forget...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DON'T GET DRUNK. K. TTYL.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love ya lots, Gryffindor Girl 


	27. I'm So Sorry

Grr y'all r going to hill me. I haven't written any thing in forever. I'm honestly sorry but  
  
I've been really REALLY busy. Don't kill me please. Just lately I've been busy and depressed. In less then one month about 4 of my friends committed suicide. Friends were trying to help me. My bf and I broke up after a very long time of being together. I'm working to get my pilots license. But don't worry cause since its over I'm going to be writing whenever I get the chance (which is like every second of the day and night). Lol. So please don't kill me I swear I'm starting to think of what to write in my next chapter. Lol. See I've just been very occupied lately. Well u knows I still love you. 


End file.
